Dimenticanza
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Haru tiene un pasado que no recuerda. Xanxus y Hibari no olvidan un suceso de su niñez, ninguno de ellos saben que se conocieron en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer historia, si alguien lee esto espero que le agrade. Y sin mas les dejo leer :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

En un cuarto oscuro se podía apreciar a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años aproximadamente,

Todo esto es muy oscuro tengo miedo…- Decía la pequeña, la cual se podía notar que estaba temblando- Quiero a mi mama- Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando de repente siento una mano en su hombro- ¿Q-quién eres?

Tranquila… no te dañare- La vos de un joven de alrededor de 9 años, aunque quería sonar amable tenía un tono algo brusco

¿Qué haces?- Se escuchó otra voz masculina un poco más baja pero aun así con un tono amenazante-Date prisa nos encontra… ¿Quién es?

No lo se, la encontré…- Se escucho una explosión y la pequeña abrazo al niño que tenia enfrente

Tengo *sniff* miedo… *sniff* quiero a mi mama…- Dijo la pequeña aun abrazada al niño con más lágrimas en los ojos

-Busquen por todos lados esos mocosos deben estar cerca!- Se escuchó la vos de una mujer gritar- Encuéntrenlos si no quieren morir!

- Tenemos que irnos o nos alcanzaran…- Dijo el otro niño- Rápido por aquí…-Miro un momento a la pequeña- Tráela Rápido!

-Ya voy… tu no me mandas- Hizo que la niña lo soltara y tomo su mano camino hacia donde le indico el otro niño y salieron de esa habitación.

-Tenemos que encontrarles-

-¿Qué hacemos con los enemigos Nono?-

-… ellos son considerados traidores de Vongola y serán ejecutados-Dijo Nono con gran determinación

-Entendido- Dijeron al unísono todos sus guardianes- Elimináremos a los traidores y encontraremos a los niños

-Ayuden también a los heridos… busquen también a la Jefa de la Familia Demone y a su hija, así como al Jefe de la Familia Shi su esposa e hijo… Debemos encontrarlos rápido-

Los niños salieron a un bosque, al parecer ese pasadizo llevaba a otra parte de la mansión donde se encontraban

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Pregunto el niño con ojos de color azul metálico

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Dijo el niño con ojos de color rojo

-Hmp- Obtuvo como respuesta

De repente empezaron a escuchar ruidos de pisadas cerca de donde estaban

-Sera mejor que sigamos- Dijo al tiempo que empezaba su caminata el niño de ojos azul

-Caminemos mocosa- Dijo el otro tomando la mano de la niña

- No soy una mocosa… - Dijo en un murmullo- Mi nombre es…

Se vieron rodeados de personas con trajes negros, y una extraño símbolo parecido a una serpiente, por la oscuridad no podían notar bien que era.

Al fin los encuentro mocosos- Decía una mujer de cabellera rojo como la sangre- No más juegos, todo termina aquí- Con cada palabra se acercaba más a los niños y prepara una pistola.

¿Porque haces esto?-Pregunto con calma el niño de ojo azules

Para que mi familia sea la más poderosa de todas en la mafia-

Separo enfrente de los niños y apunto con la pistola a la pequeña-Bien creo que iniciare contigo mocosa de los Demone- Los otros dos niños se pusieron enfrente de la pequeña, al oír Demone sabían que tenían que proteger a esa chiquilla, puesto que es perteneciente a una de las 3 mafias más poderosas.

-Bien si así lo quieren serán ustedes los primeros- Apunto de jalar el gatillo escucho como llegaban hombre que al parecer eran de Vongola, así que empujo a los otros dos niños y se llevó a la pequeña

- Maldición- Comenzó a correr por el bosque.

-Nono se llevó a la hija de los Demone- Grito uno de los hombres del Noveno Vongola cuando llego a ver a los niños

-Coyote! Visconti! Venga conmigo tenemos que rescatar a la pequeña!- Grito mientras se adentraba al bosque

-La mujer corría con la pequeña de repente se encontró con un acantilado, el noveno y sus dos guardines la rodearon

-Largo o mato a la niña-tomo por el cuello a la pequeña que soltó un grito de dolor- No se acerquen a mi basura de Vongola-

-No te apresures Magenta, ¡suéltala!- Exigió el noveno Vongola

-¿¡Por qué razón tendría que hacerle caso!?-

La mujer se estaba acercando demasiado al borde del acantilado, los guardianes de Timoteo Vongola esperaban para hacer su movimiento.

-Dime algo ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Para qué quiere usted saber algo como eso?... No importa se lo diré, no pierdo nada con eso, mi familia siempre se ha encontrado en las sombras sin sobresalir mucho, haciéndose fuerte para estas a la par de Demone y Vongola, el poder derrocarlos y tomar el control del bajo mundo, ese es el deseo de nuestro líder, y lo vamos a cumplir- No había percibido que los guardianes se encontraban más cerca de ella, y cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde, viéndose acorralada salto con la niña en sus brazos, al parecer al final estaba un rio.

-¡Demonios!-Grito el noveno mientras se acercaba a la orilla- ¡Maldición, nadie puede salvarse de una caída como esta!

Continuara...

* * *

><p>-Sale de abajo de la mesa- ¿A-alguna persona? Bueno si alguien termino de leer este intento de historia Gracias! -Hace una reverencia- Bu-bueno nos vemos - Se vuelve a esconder-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! -Saluda enérgicamente- Gracias a todas las personitas que leen este intento de historia! Gracias de verdad. A los que la colocaron en favoritos, quienes le dieron follow y también a los que me dejaron sus hermoso Reviews! :3

Los persoajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

-Dialogos-

~_Recuerdo~_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Una castaña se encontraba caminado sin rumbo por las calles de Namimori, tenía la mirada perdida, se notaba triste y cansada.

-¡Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Se detuvo en seco, reconoció esa voz, ese título que tantas veces había escuchado ya

-¡Reborn! ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme?- Grito un castaño que se encontraba en el suelo con su mano en la zona afectada por recibir una patada.

-Claro… que no Dame-Tsuna debería estar más atento, nunca sabes cuando te podría atacar un enemigo- Decía un bebe con traje y fedora- Sera mejor que te apresures vas tarde y todo te estarán esperando-Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, la verdad es que adoraba molestar a su alumno.

El pequeño se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña que se encontraba un poco lejos observando la escena con melancolía.

El castaño se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr siendo seguido por el peli plata, pronto ambos se perdieron y él bebe dirijo su mirada a la castaña que nuevamente comenzaba a caminar hacia el pequeño.

-Hola… Haru- Saludo amablemente a la chica frente a el

-Hola… Reborn-san- Al arcobaleno del sol le dolía que la chica no lo llamara como solía hacerlo, pero las circunstancias no permitían eso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, al parecer- Lo último lo susurro pero un así fue audible para su acompañante- Haru, tiene un poco de prisa… necesito mandar una carta- contesto a la silenciosa pregunta del arcobaleno

-¿Se podría saber a quién?-

-Mi…- El hitman noto el cambio en la cara de la castaña- Mi padre ha fallecido y mi único familiar se encuentra en otro país, así que le mandare una carta para saber si se podría hacer cargo de mi- La noticia impacto de sobre manera al bebe, el conocía que el padre de la chica se encontraba enfermo, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de algo que le causaría la muerte

-No… no lo sabía- Se sentía mal por la chica, ella es una persona muy buena no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, primero fue lo que ocurrió con los jóvenes de la décima generación, y ahora lo de su padre.

-No se preocupe Reborn-san es algo que a ustedes no debería de importarles después de todo Haru ya no es parte de su familia- La voz de la castaña era fría y sin sentimiento, después de todo ella fue abandonada por los que creía eran sus amigos.

-Siento que Tsuna cometió un error con la decisión que tomo- Decía más para sí mismo que para la chica- Pero no puedo contradecirlo el pronto sera el jefe

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, eso ya quedo en el pasado… Además Haru se ira pronto de Namimori y la verdad no creo volver a verlos de nuevo-

-Nunca se sabe… Después de todo el destino es muy caprichoso- Decía el arcobaleno del sol mientras se alejaba de la muchacha

-En verdad- Decía retomando su camino hacia la oficina postal- Pero Haru se ira no solo de Namimori, sino que de Japón, esto es el adiós Reborn-san-

-Addio Haru-Decía el hitman-Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver-

Haru caminaba de regreso a su casa después de haber mandado la carta. Su casa sentía tan sola sin la compañía de su padre.

-Haru se siente tan sola-Se acodo en el sofá de la sala, ahora toda su casa le parecía tan grande y tan solitaria-Espero que mi tía me conteste rápido… no creo poder soportar esta soledad… Y más el saber que aquí los podre encontrar en cualquier lugar de esta ciudad- Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer si rostro-Aun me siguen doliendo esas palabras…

*Flashback*

Haru se encontraba de camino hacia la casa de su amigo Tsuna, hace un mes que le había confesado sus sentimientos y como pensaba había sido rechazada, pero estaba preparada para eso, ella solo quería decirle sus sentimientos al Vongola. Y aunque después de eso las cosas se volvieron un poco incomodas ella hablo con el chico para que se sintiera tranquilo, así las cosas regresaron a su antiguo rumbo. Faltaba poco para que llegara a su destino, cuando diviso la casa corrió más aprisa.

-Hahi Que haces aquí afuera Tsuna-san… ¿y los chicos?- Preguntaba curiosa pues de estar en la casa se podrían escuchar las peleas de ellos, lo cual no era así

-Haru… tengo algo que hablar contigo, así que hoy solo seremos los dos- Lo que le tenía que decir a la castaña recayó solamente en el pues cuando lo hablo con los demás ellos no podían estar presentes y ver la reacción de la castaña- Entremos

Los dos entraron y fueron a la sala, al parecer por el silencio en que se encontraba la residencia la castaña sabía que están únicamente los dos. Haru sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que saliera de la casa, pero otra parte quería saber qué le diría el joven Vongola.

-Haru… sabes que todos te apreciamos y eres parte de nuestra familia- El castaño empezó a hablar seriamente, eso sorprendió a la castaña, decidió guardar silencio y escuchar las palabras del chico- Te considero como una hermana y estoy seguro que no soy el único… por esa razón- Las palabras que diría a continuación eran demasiado dolorosas para él, como lo serian para ella-Haru se tomó la decisión de que… Dejaras de ser parte de la familia- Al decir esto el chico no puedo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho

Haru sé que congelada… _Me dejaran sola…. Me abandonaran… _El castaño al ver la cara de la castaña y como esta no hablaba decidió seguir- Nosotros queremos mantenerte alejada de este mundo, tú tienes la posibilidad de seguir con tu vida, todo para ti podrá ser normal_- Normal… que sera normal, ¡yo también estoy involucrada en esto!_ – Espero que comprendas que lo hacemos por tu bien… Lo siento, Haru-

-…Lo entiendo_-¡Claro que no! ¡Dejaran a Haru sola! ¡Ustedes me involucraron en este mundo y ahora piensan dejarme sola!_-Lo hacen por el bien de Haru…-Sentía que su voz se rompería en cualquier momento- Entonces Haru se marchara… Y no se preocupe Sawada-san- Eso sorprendió al castaño la chica reacciono de una manera que no se esperaba y lo llamo por su apellido de manera tan fría- Haru no dirá nada acerca de lo Vongola a ninguna persona, sabe bien que si lo hace sera considerada una traidora y la tendrá que asesinar, así que Haru no dirá nada a nadie… Ahora si me disculpa Haru se retirara-

La chica se fue corriendo directo a su casa, Haru… Haru no quiere estar sola… no otra vez…

_~Tranquila pequeña, siempre contaras con tu tía… Siempre me puedes buscar cuando requieras de ayuda~ _

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, hace ya mucho tiempo que no veía a esa persona y ahora el momento adecuado, primero esperaría a que su padre se recuperara y se podría ir junto con él.

*Fin Flashback*

Dos semanas después del encuentro de Haru y Reborn

-Haru-sama es hora de irnos, si no perderemos el avión- Decía un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos de color rojo

-Está bien, vámonos-La castaña ahora veía su casa vacía, solo recuerdos que darían en esa casa-Adiós Namimori-La chica se subió a un carro negro junto con el otro hombre- Dime… ¿Mi tía ha cambiado algo?

-En absoluto… Sigue siendo igual-Observo a la chica momentánea mente- No se preocupe señorita Haru… la señora la sigue queriendo como el primer día en que se conocieron- Hablo con total seguridad a la chica junto a el

La chica solo sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía-Gracias… Sebastián… -La chica miro el paisaje por la ventana del asunto, era muy hermoso debería de admitir que extrañaría eso.

* * *

><p>Sale de su escondite-Solo quisiera saber que paso por mi cabeza al hacer sufrir a Haru!- Bueno luego me daré mis coscorrones por hacer eso C: Bueno ya, bien ahora lo que tengo que hace- Toma unas notas de su mesa- Bien… veamos… esto no… tampoco<p>

-Ejem Rikka-san está aquí-

-Eh? Gracias Haru!- bien… Lo siento tengo un desastre por causa de mis tareas… Ahora sí, Gracias a:

Faby Hola: Si fue solo un recuerdo, tratare de mejorar con los diálogos :D Gracias, y me escondo ya que soy muy tímida y miedosa, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

DarkinocensDLT: Gracias, que me dijera "mona" me recordó a mis amigos ya que ellos también me lo dicen xD

alegra77: Bueno pues Haru sobrevivió y que fue de ella en ese lapso de tiempo se verá más adelante! No prometo no volver a esconderme, es que me da penita u.u Gracia por tu Review

chica panquesito: Aquí la conti x3 De hecho estaba pensando en actualizar el martes o miércoles, pero me puse a escribir en mi cell y salió esto –Lo que escribí en mi celular y esto son diferentes, no entiendo como pasa eso jeje-

AgathaxB: Gracias :3 Lo que paso después de la terrible caída se sabrá después, no creo que pasen muchos capítulos para que se enteren de eso.

A todos ustedes gracias! Me animaron a seguir escribiendo, espero que le gustara este capítulo,me salio corto otra vez... espero que me empiecen a salir mas largos, mmm que mas así no pude evitar meter a Sebastian! Es parte de planes futuros, bien eso es todo nos leemos luego! –Sale corriendo-

-Hahi Rikka-san… -_-u Debería dejar de hacer eso… Bueno gracias a todos por leer! Haru se despide de ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!-Saluda enérgicamente- ¿Cómo están todos? Gracias a los que leen esta historia, enserio muchas gracias –hace una reverencia-

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

-Diálogos-

~_Recuerdos~_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

El mismo día en que Haru se iría de Namimori

-¡No puedo creer que no pensaran en decírnoslo! ¿¡Cómo pensaban ocultarnos esto!?-Sasagawa Kyoko grito tan alto como puedo evitando que salieran las lágrimas de sus ojos, se sentía traicionada.

-Kyoko cálmate… nosotros no queríamos ocultárselo- Su hermano trataba de que se calmara, intentos que eran en vano

-¿¡Como piensas que me voy a calmar!? Nos ocultaron algo tan importante… ¡Pensaba que eran sus amigos! ¡Nuestros amigos!... tal parece que me equivoque- La peli naranja salió corriendo de la casa de los Sawada

Chrome se encontraba todavía en la sala, le costaba creer que los chicos hicieran eso con la castaña-Boss… es una mentira ¿verdad? Solo un malentendido-Su voz baja, como si en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, pero nadie contesto solo guardaron silencio- ¡No entiendo como hicieron algo tan cruel!- Se paró y grito tan alto como pudo

-Nagi- Mukuro trato de abrazarla pero la chica negó con la cabeza

-No… Mukuro-sama usted no entiende- No pudo más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir-Ninguno de ustedes comprende, no saben nada sobre Haru-chan- La chica tomo el mismo camino que la peli naranja y salió de la casa

Las chicas se encontraban de camino a la residencia Miura, las lágrimas habían cesado pero aun así no comprendían el porqué de las acciones de sus amigos, pero sabían bien que ellos no conocían tan bien a la castaña como ellas lo hacían, los secretos que ella les había dicho, de su infancia que no es como ellas pensaba, no fue tan feliz no existieron padres cariñosos, cumpleaños alegres, nada de eso existió para la castaña, pero eso cambio cuando la encontró a _ella, _la persona que la salvo de toda esa oscuridad. Ella conocía acerca de ese pasado que la castaña oculta debajo de esa sonrisa.

Cuando pudieron divisar la casa vieron enfrente de esta un automóvil negro y pudieron ver a la castaña, corrieron a su encuentro pero la castaña no las pudo ver, se subió al carro y este partió, las chicas se detuvieron _No te puedes ir _pensaron las chicas retomaron su camino e intentaron dar alcance al auto, sabían que sus intentos eran en vano, gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron… De repente el carro se detuvo…

Los jóvenes Vongola se encontraban el casa del Decimo, después de que las chicas salieran corriendo ellos no pudieron darles alcance, mejor dicho si lo hacían no sabían cómo contestar el que hubieran alejado a la castaña.

-¿Creen… que hicimos lo correcto?- Takeshi hablo más para sí mismo pero ese comentario hizo que todos se pusieran a pensar, sabían que la mafia era peligroso y quisieron salvar a una de sus preciadas amigas, ya que a diferencia de Kyoko y Chrome, Haru no tenía ningún vínculo que la obligara a quedarse con ellos en ese peligroso mundo. Solo la querían salvar de la crueldad, como lo querían hacer con Kyoko y Chrome.

-Yo… Ya no lose- Dijo con desgana el décimo Vongola

-Es complicado decirlo… pero yo me pregunto a qué se refería Nagi con lo que dijo, no sabemos nada sobre ¿qué?- Todos tenían la misma duda cuando la chica dijo eso, pero a que se refería… no comprendían… ella tenía razón

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-La voz del pequeño hitman los saco de sus pensamientos

-Reborn ¿Dónde habías estado?-Pregunto Tsunayoshi, ya que su tutos desapareció durante una semana, también para ayudar a que los chicos recuperaran el ánimo, y olvidaran momentánea lo que paso con sus amigas hace unos instantes.

-Investigando…-Lo dijo tan vago que no contesto la pregunta del joven

- Y se podría saber sobre que fue esa investigación bebe- Pregunto la lluvia, ya que entendió el propósito de su amigo.

-No-Fue la simple respuesta del pequeño-Por cierto y Hibari-

-¿Eh? B-Bueno no le he visto-

-Bueno ahora que él bebe lo menciona yo tampoco lo he visto, ni siquiera en la escuela- Hablo Yamamoto no había visto al perfecto de la escuela en toda la semana

-Deberías de saberlo Tsuana él es tu guardián- El pequeño se fue de la habitación dejando en la mente de los demás chicos la incógnita de donde se había metido el guardián de la nube

El pequeño fue hacia la habitación del castaño, pensando en lo que había averiguado sobre Haru, no tenía ni idea de que había sufrido todo eso en su infancia, pero se preguntaba la razón del que no existiera información después de que llegara a Namimori, ni de esa supuesta tía que tenía.

Además de investigarla a ella, también lo hizo con todos los guardianes de Tsuna, y descubrió cosas muy interesantes sobre el guardián de la nube…

-Lo sentimos tanto, no sabíamos nada acerca de eso- Las dos chicas abrazaron a las castaña y comenzaron a llorar la castaña estaba muy sorprendida con lo que le habían dicho

-Pensé que todos lo habían decidido juntos… que ustedes ya no querían saber de mi-La castaña había empezado a llorar también

-Nosotras no sabíamos nada de esto… nos enteramos hoy… no queremos dejarte Haru-chan-Dijo la oji miel tomando las manos de su amiga

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarlas chicas-

-Haru-sama es hora de irnos o perderemos el vuelo-

-¿Te iras de a-aqui?-Decia con sorpresa la oji miel

-Mi padre a muerto y solo mi tía puede cuidar de mi… además ella no vive aquí- Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos

-No… sabíamos de eso- Dijo ahora la peli morada

-No se preocupen nadie lo sabía, pero Haru se tiene que ir- Dijo volviendo a abrazarlas- Les prometo que regresare, les escribiré, así que asegúrense de darme respuesta-dijo la castaña con lágrimas en la cara pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa

-Está bien-Dijeron ambas chicas en las mismas condiciones que la castaña

Se despidieron de su amiga la castaña y dejaron que retomara el camino al aeropuerto, pero tenían la seguridad de que la castaña las perdono y que seguirían en contacto.

* * *

><p>Me siento tan feliz, ya que pensé que la inspiración no llegaría pero lo hizo! Además de que me fue bien en la escuela :3 Pero sigue siendo corto... sera que algun dia escribire algo mas largo!? Bueno eso lo sabre en el futuro -suspira-<p>

AgathaxB: Sé que Haru sufre mucho, y no me gusta :I Pero pronto sera feliz de nuevo :D Sobre las parejas todavía no lose, pero pensare sobre eso.

Tenchou-Fliqpy: Me alegro de que te gustase :D

alegra77: Ya está aquí la conti! :3 Y sobre la tía de Haru se sabrá más adelante, por el momento sera un misterio XD Y Hibari probablemente aparezca en el próximo capitulo

Shald120: La infancia de Haru se sabrá con más detalle en un futuro, yo también siento que Haru sufra y no me gusta pero es por el bien de la historia, todo comenzara a ser mejor para ella!

Kaubeli: está bien lo dejare de hacer u.u Jeje tu saber, es que no pude resistir poner a Sebastián! xD

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola personas bonitas que leen esta historia :D ¿Como se encuentran?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Aclaraciones:

En las edades solamente las de Varia cambiaran y quedaran asi

Xanxus: 19

Bel: 16

Levi: 18

Squalo: 17

Lussuria: 20

Todos los demas tendran las mismas edades que en la serie.

...Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones... por el momento.

-Dialogos-

_~Recuerdos~_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Reborn desapareció durante una semana después de que se encontrase con Haru, él le tiene cariño a la castaña -aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente- y quería saber qué tipo de persona es la tía de Haru… pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió, nunca imagino que ese tipo de situaciones le pasaran a la castaña… ya que ella parecía una persona que fue feliz en la niñez.

Al parecer ella no era hija de sangre de los Miura, y según la información ella había sido adoptada en Verona, lo que encontró en su investigación fue que en el orfanato donde habitaba la maltrataban, y no solo eso, todos los niños de ese lugar desaparecían "misteriosamente", al parecer la pareja la habían encontrado vagando en la calle y al saber lo que la castaña vivía decidieron tomar custodia de ella. Y sobre la supuesta tía… no existía información, ninguno de los padres tenía hermanos, ambos eran hijos únicos y no existía información de amigos íntimos de la pareja que vivieran en otros países. _Extraño_ pensó el arcobaleno, eso tendría que investigar más afondo…

Por otro lado él guardián de la nube… no existía mucha información de él chico y por lo que encontró supo la razón de eso, Hibari Kyoya… _ese_ apellido lo conocía perfectamente, esa familia era muy poderosa, se podría decir que antes era tan casi tan fuerte como Vongola, pero después de una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos la familia desapareció del mapa y hasta el momento nadie en el bajo mundo ha sabido de ellos. Pero al parecer no desaparecieron completamente... Pero qué tipo de relación tiene con ellos.

En la mente del arcobaleno empezaron a surgir muchas preguntas… pero tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder dar una respuesta. Le molestaba el no tener la información que quería…

Lo que no sabía era que pronto encontraría ciertos problemas dentro de la familia… Con el guardián de la nube y el joven jefe de Varia, que involucraría a cierta castaña.

Mansión Varia

Las personas que se encontraban frente a la oficina de Xanxus no podían creer lo que veian, su jefe que siempre estraba maltratando a algún sirviente o bebiendo lico –aun para su corta edad de 19 años- estab tranquilo, no esuchaban ni un solo insulto o grito.

_Escalofriante_fue el pensamiento unánime de las personas que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de su jefe.

El guardián de la lluvia entro al despacho y pudo observar a su jefe leyendo unos documentos, cuando se dios cuneta de su presencia despego la vista de la hojas

-Basura, creo haber dicho que no quería que nadie me molestara-Dijo en un tono moderado algo demasiado extraño para lo que estab acostumbrado el guardián

-Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden- Dijo un poco confuso por la actitud de su jefe

-Sí, ahora retírate y que nadie más entre… o los matare ¿entendido?- Su voz sonó amenazante y fue acompañada del típico vaso de licor que lanzaba comúnmente al capitán de estrategias.

El capitán no quería tentar su suerte así que salió del despacho rápidamente- Si es él…-Dijo apenas puso un pie dentro del pasillo y la puerta fue cerrada tras de si- No quiere que lo molestemos y nadie lo hará. Fue una amenaza para todos los demás guardianes, no quería tener que ir otra vez a la mansión principal para que esta financiara las reparaciones ocasionadas por los daños de su jefe… _sería un gran fastidio_

-Entonces… este día ¿podemos hacer lo que queramos?- Pregunto el guardián del sol

-…Supongo que podría considerarse un día libre- Dijo después de pensar un momento la respuesta-solamente no causen daños a donde quieran que vallan-

-Que bien~ Iré de compras entonces ¿alguien quiere venir?-Pregunto a lo que todos negaron rápidamente, preferían estar con los mocosos de la décima generación a ir de compras con el rarito guardián de sol- Mouu~ Bueno entonces me retiro queridos~-

-¿Alguen me dice cómo es que el entro a escuadrón?-Pregunto el guardián de la tormenta

-Ya… no lo recuerdo- Respondió el guardián de la lluvia

*Dentro del despacho*

Una niebla de color índigo indico la llega de la arcobaleno de la niebla-Jefe aquí está la información que me solicito- Dijo mientras que en el escritorio aparecían unos folders

-Está bien mammon te puedes retirar-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de los documentos

-Debo decirle que la información que encontré es poca debido a que se conoces pocas cosas después del accidente ocurrido-

-Lose muy bien… ahora retírate o no te pagare-

La guardiana salió como entro dejando a su jefe solo en el despacho

-Aah… Ha pasado diez años desde ese día, y sigo buscándote- Dijo mientras veía por la venta el cielo de un hermoso color azul, recordando esa mirada café asustada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Te encontrare…- Volvió a su trabajo

Tokio, Japón

Hibari Kyoya se encontraba con su familia –muy a su pesar- ya que ellos tenían información sobre _un asunto_ que a él le interesaba demasiado, y había estado investigando desde hace cinco años, cuando al fin había podido liberarse de los mandatos de sus padres.

-Kyoya… dime ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto una chica de cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos de color azul, muy hermosa, de una estatura media, vestida con un kimono negro y en las mangas tenía unas flores de color morado.

-Porque quiero-Fue la corta respuesta que recibió la chica

-Ah, ¿pero que pasara si lo que buscas no es lo que esperas?- Volvió a preguntar

-Nada… ahora deja de molestarme, Yuki-Dijo viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos

-Está bien, me retiro- La joven salió de la habitación, Kyoya regreso la vista hacia el libro que tenía en sus manos, aunque no se podía concentrar.

- Han pasado diez años… ¿Dónde estarás herbívora?- Pregunto al aire… su pregunta sería contestada, y la respuesta lo sorprendería pero no sería el único.

En algún lugar de Verona

-Tía- Haru corrió hacia la mujer que se encontraba parada junto a un carro de color negro

-Querida, siento tanto lo de tu padre- La mujer abrazo a la castaña de una manera muy cariñosa y protectora

-No se preocupe por eso, él fue muy bueno conmigo y supo cuidarme bien… pero al parecer ya era tiempo de separarnos- Hablo la castaña con un tono triste en su voz

-Querida no estés triste pues yo no te dejare sola… además hay ciertas cosas que tengo que informarte… es sobre…

* * *

><p>Chan-chan no sé cómo pude escribir esto, en serio no tengo ni idea xD Pues ya que está aquí!<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

alegra77: tarde menos de lo que pensé en actualizar… en serio me sorprendió esto, pero aquí está el capi. Sobre el pasado de Haru, falta menos, cada vez menos no desesperes lo sabrás xD

AgathaxB: Me hace feliz que te guste :3 Gracias por decir eso! Me hace tan feliz –da de brinquitos- Todavía no se bien sobre las parejas, tengo una en mente y pues… puedo decir que el TsunaxKyoko no está en mis planes xD

: No te equivocas ¬w¬ Gracias por decir eso me hace tan feliz! Kyoya solo hizo una pequeña aparición… pero pronto aparecerá más!

Elena: Aquí la continuación :3

Gracias a todos por comentar! Me animan a escribir :3 Dejen un review Me harán feliz y podre actualizar más rápido :3

Nos leemos :3 Cuídense


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hola gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? ¿Se divirtieron el 14? Yo no… estoy sola, bueno me la pase con mía amigos xD

Bien les traigo el nuevo cap. Espero que los guste y me dejen un lindo y hermoso review

* * *

><p>Después de aquel desastre en la mansión Vongola él se aisló de todo, esa mocosa desaparecio... Al parecer para siempre, no pudieron encontrar rastro de ella, se había desvanecido de la tierra... sin dejar rastro alguno... pero él no creía eso, sabía que estaba viva y no era el único. El chico nube del mocoso, claro que lo conocía, desde hace tiempo, pero cuando se volvieron a ver ambos, de manera silenciosa pactaron el fingir ser unos desconocidos, nadie debería saber, ni tenía que conocer nada acerca de ellos.<p>

Ambos habían convivido en su infancia, y vivieron juntos ese momento así como comparten el sentimiento de culpa por no poder proteger a la mocosa. Aunque no lo admitieran ni lo demostraran el sentimiento estaba ahí en su corazón, el recuerdo en su mente y ninguno olvidaría ese suceso.

Se cerraron al mundo por creerse débiles, entrenaron como ningún otro, querían ser más fuertes... Si lograban encontrarla la protegerían, esta vez lo harían bien.

Pero no existían rastros que dieran una insignificante pista de donde pudiera estar... El mundo no quería que conocieran su paradero. O eso pensaba hasta hace un momento. Un descubrimiento importante... Algo que cambiaría su mundo, a quienes lo rodean... Y traería caos

-.-

Él se sintió como un herbívoro después de eso, al igual que la otra persona... Pero el nunca demostraría ningún tipo de emoción y menos algo como culpa, eso no era para alguien como él. Ante los ojos de los demás él era fuerte, sin temor, una presencia que es de temer ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Los años pasaron, busco por todas partes, pero sus padres se interpusieron, así tomo la decisión dejar a su familia, claro que no le fue fácil, pero al final lo logro, se sentía libre... Eso le gusto él era alguien indomable, era un ser libre, rompería las cadenas de quienes le quisieran quitar su libertad.

Tiempo después se vio involucrado en otro conflicto, ahora un montón de herbívoros querían que formara parte de su familia... La conocía, sabia perfectamente quienes eran, y que le convendría estar con ellos. No dijo nada con palabras y lo seguía negando, pero su actitud demostraba que de alguna u otra manera estaba con ellos.

Poco después del problema y con una nueva familia... lo volvió a ver... A él, su compañero en ese trágico día, no dijo nada, no le hablo, solo... Se mantuvo callado como siempre. El otro tampoco hizo ademan de querer hablar con él. Y le pareció bien, nadie sabría su secreto, y eso era lo que el quería

Ahora después de diez años encontró algo que le ayudaría a encontrarla... Un pequeño indicio, pero sabía que eso lo conduciría hacia ella.

-.-

Ella no sabía quién era, no tenía recuerdos y por años vivió bien con eso, pues su familia era muy buena, los quería demasiado, pero el destino es cruel y le volvió a quitar lo que tenía... Pero esta vez no fue todo, ahora si contaba con alguien, esa persona que la salvo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, que la saco de ese horrible lugar, y la llevo con las personas que cuidarían muy bien y serian su familia. Las mismas que el destino le quito.

La quería como a sus padres, es muy importante para ella... Ahora esa persona también le ayudaba a saber quién era, de donde venía, quien es su verdadera familia, su pasado y lo que sería su presente y futuro, nunca imagino algo como eso, fue un gran impresión que se llevó, pero lo acepto rápidamente... Aunque en un principio le dijeron que no podía seguir en contacto con su salvadora ella se reusó, no aceptaría que la alejaran de ella, era su familia, tal vez no de sangre pero le quería y no la dejaría sola, no como lo hicieron ellos. Consiguió la aprobación para que su tía pudiera venir con ella, pues sabía que la mujer no solo era una cara bonita sino que es de temer, alguien con quien no puedes bajar la guardia y no querrías como tu enemigo.

Pasaron pocas semanas, le dijeron que no era seguro ir con su verdadera familia por el momento, así que se quedaría en casa de su salvadora y familia, junto con una nueva persona que era su hermano, pensó que no congeniarían pues eran tan diferentes, él era muy callado, pero se equivocó totalmente ellos se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente. Al parecer la extraño, y su falta le hizo cerrarse al mundo, provocando que fuera como ahora es, sin embargo muy dentro del seguía teniendo la actitud que a su hermana mayor tanto le gustaba, aunque no tenia recuerdos ella sabía que tenían un lazo de sangre, lo sentía.

Cumplía su promesa de enviar cartas a sus únicas amigas, les decía lo que podía, en su última carga se disculpaba ya no podría estar en contacto con ellas, pero en cuanto pudiera se aseguraría de escribirles, llamar o buscarlas lo que se le facilitara, además de que les pedía que no se separaran de los jóvenes de la décima generación, las necesitarían para que la familia no se viniera abajo, ellas no comprendían por qué pero aun así aceptaron, se dijeron un hasta siempre, y no existieron mas cartas. No más comunicación con el mundo exterior...

-.-

Ahora lo lamentaban, se arrepienten, pero el hubiera no existe y ellos lo saben, no tuvieron oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ahora que querían disculparse ya no podrían, ella se fue y ellos no la detuvieron... Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse ya no había nada que hacer. No sabían siquiera si la volverían a ver, solo les quedaba el arrepentimiento dentro de su ser.

Ya nada sería igual y eso lo sabían muy bien. Todo a su alrededor cambio por la falta de esa castaña que agregaba a todos a su alrededor. Perdieron alguien que era parte importante de su familia por una estúpida decisión

Al parecer no fue la mejor que hayan tomado en su corta vida.

No se podían perdonar, lo sabían, eran unos idiotas por no ver la realidad, ya no podían hacer nada… solo les quedaba el arrepentimiento…

-.-

Ellas a diferencia de ellos, si pudieron verla por

última vez, despedirse incluso hicieron una promesa. Pero por motivos desconocidos para ellas su querida amiga no podría seguir en contacto... Supieron entender pero antes de eso hicieron que prometiera que las buscaría, que otra vez se vería. Sin importar que pasara en el futuro... Y así fue ella les dijo que lo haría... Ninguna rompería su promesa...

Después de todo eran como hermanas.

Y también tratarían de que las cosas con los chicos regresaran a la normalidad, a ellas tampoco les gustaba verlos tan decaídos, les rampa el alma. No querían ver como las demás personas importantes para ellas se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos, tomaron la decisión de ser el pilar que ellos necesitaban en ese momento, y cuando lo necesitaran en el futuro, se volverían fuertes por el bien de sus amigos.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

La recupero... Su pequeño tesoro; el que perdió hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero que ahora volvía a tener, lo que prometió a su amada que encontraría a si le contara la vida, y de lo que había perdido toda esperanza, al perderla a ella, perdió parte de su ser, su hijo también lo hizo... Pero la volverían a tener entre ellos. Podrían ser felices, trataría de recuperar los momentos que perdió con su pequeña.

En esta ocasión se aseguraría de protegerla... Al menos el tiempo que pudiera permanecer con ella... Y cuando fuera su hora de partir al lado de su amada se aseguraría de que quedara en buenas manos...

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí llego el capítulo… Díganme que les pareció?<p>

alegra77: No tarde tanto, la verdad pensaban actualizar ayer… pero llegaron visitas a mi casa, así que me quitaron de la computadora, así que deje el capítulo para hoy, espero que te gustara, se sabe más del pasado de Haru, bueno un poco, más detalles se irán dando en próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer :3

AgathaxB: Aquí nuevo cap.! Y si la verdad no soy muy fan de esa pareja, ni de Kyoko xD Espero que te gustara el nuevo capitulo

: La continuación está aquí :33 Me hace feliz que te guste mi historia, gracias por leer!

Faby Hola: Extrañe tus sensuales comentarios xDD Estoy trabando en la extensión de los capítulos, en serio pero a veces simplemente me salen cortos T.T Espero que me salgan más largos.

Tenchou-Fliqpy: Jeje la verdad sí, es sorprendente, pero cuanto más avance se sabrá quien se quedara con Haru… o que pasara con ellos.

Gracias a todas las personitas bonitas que leen mi historia, los que me dejan un comentario, y a todos! Les mando un abrazo :33

Dejen un review me hará muy feliz y me inspirara a escribir el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les gustara, nos leemos luego ;3.


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado tres meses desde que Haru se fue de Namimori, y los chicos no sabían nada de ella, se sentían culpables. Dejaron a su amiga sola, cuando más necesitaba su apoyo. Las chicas se separaron de ellos, dijeron que tenían que pensar sobre lo que hicieron.

Todo se venía abajo, su familia se estaba separando y no sabían que hacer, incluso Mukuro dejo de ir a molestarlos... Y Hibari, el había desaparecido desde hace tres meses y no sabían donde estaba.

Tsuna quería que todos regresaran a la normalidad, sabía que por su estúpida decisión, luego enterarse por las chicas sobre los que pasaba Haru al momento de sacarla de la familia se sentía como una basura, a palabras de Xanxus, pero no sabía cómo resolver los problemas que el mismo provoco. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían pero tampoco pensó que terminarían así, todo se salió de control.

Yamamoto ya no sonreía como antes, tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero era falsa, le afecto demasiado el saber que dejo a una amiga solo en un momento difícil, el no culpaba a Tsuna ni a los demás, se culpaba a sí mismo, por su cobardía, el pensar que estando ella a su lado no la podría haber protegido, creyéndose débil. Eso es lo que borro su sonrisa, ahora practica más, quiere volverse fuerte para que ningún otro miembro de su familia tenga que ser alejado, él se encargaría de protegerlos.

Gokudera sentía un vacío, no lo quería admitir extrañaba a Haru, la mujer estúpida como el la nombraba había dejado una huella en él, ya no podría tener una discusión con ella, ni molestarla, había perdido a una persona impórtate en su vida... Una vez más, pero en esta ocasión podría no ser para siempre.

Ryohei sentía que había traicionado a su hermana al no decirle la decisión que tomaron respecto a Haru, ya no era tan extremo como antes, ya no podría tener animadas conversaciones, ni un oponente tan divertido como lo era la castaña, como Yamamoto se sentía débil, entrenaba más pero ya no era como antes, ya no se divertía practicando del deporte que tanto ama, todo era tan diferente.

Mukuro no tenía una relación muy cercana a la castaña, y aun así con las veces que hablo con ella descubrió que es alguien fuerte, que quiere ver el lado positivo a las cosas, y hacia todo más divertido. Y el ver que ya no tenía a si adorada Chrome a su lado sabía que no habían pensado bien las cosas.

.-..-.-.-.-.

Las chicas veian como sus amigos se derrumbaban y, aunque no los perdonaran todavía, no querían ver como se auto destruían. Hablaron con Reborn y pudieron comprender un poco mejor las cosas, hablaron entre ellas, legando a un acuerdo y cumplirían la promesa hecha a Haru.

Serian un pilar para la familia, y ellas también se volverían fuertes.

-Está bien, mañana le diremos a Reborn-san que los llame para hablar con ellos-Hablo Chrome que se encontraba en la sala de su nuevo apartamento junto a Kyoko

-Sí, me parece lo mejor, tenemos que hacer algo rápido, sino esteremos falla do a Haru, y a ellos-Dijo la peli naranja

-Tienes razón-

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente

-Chaossu-Reborn apareció enfrente de Yamamoto que se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de su familia

-Bebé, que sorpresa ¿Que se te ofrece?-No se detuvo ni un momento para ver al arcobaleno del sol

-Mañana tendremos una junta para discutir algunas cosas-

-Lo sé...-

-Nada de disculpas, todos irán sin decir ni una réplica-Dijo seriamente-Esto no es una opción, es una orden-Dijo deteniendo las acciones del chico y viéndolo a la ojos

-...Esta bien -Dijo con desgana, no quería ver todavía a sus amigos

-No te lamentes... Eso no resolverá nada- Diciendo eso salió del dojo dejando solo al chico

-...-

El arcobaleno sonrió, solamente faltaba que Mukuro aceptara, iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible

.-.-.-.

Gokudera se encontraba en su departamento, pensando... En nada él sabía que echándole la culpa no lograría nada, y esos momentos no quería pensar en esas cosas, solo se dedicaba a ver el techo de su apartamento sin algo en mente.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse sabía quién era, la única a la que había accedido a que lo viera... Su hermana.

-Hayato...- al entrar pudo ver la deplorable manera en la que se encontraba viviendo su hermano, muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, la cocina con varios platos y vasos sucios amontonados en el fregadero y la mesa-Ahhh- suspiro con cansancio-Bien, esto es todo-Dijo yendo directamente con chico e hizo que la mirara a los ojos-Mañana se reunirán todos, y tienes que-Antes de que el chico le pudiera decir algo ella continuo hablando-No te pido amablemente que vallas, es una orden directa de Reborn, así que no puede poner escuchas y vas a ir Hayato-Lo miraba seriamente para que no pusiera alguna pobre escusa.

-...-El chico solo asintió no tenía ganas de discutir, además -aunque no lo admitiera- extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos

La peli rosa estaba feliz al menos su hermano no le daría tanta batalla, ahora tenía que ir con el guardián del sol.

.-.-.-.

La peli rosa llego a la residencia Sasagawa, toco el timbre dos

llego a la residencia Sasagawa, toco el timbre dos veces, espero cerda de siete minutos y nadie abrió supuso que los padres no se encontraban y haciendo uso de su possion coking derritió la chapa de la puerta y entro en la casa, parecía vacía pero ella podía imaginar donde estaba el chico. Salió al patio y efectivamente, en ese lugar se encontraba Ryohei, entrenando. Pero le pareció que no era como en el pasado, ya nada lo era.

-Ryohei-El joven detuvo su entrenamiento y volteo a ver a la mujer

-Bianchi-san ¿Ha pasado algo?-el boxeador era el que más afectado se veía, ya no tenía la vitalidad de antes, y cuando su hermana le dijo que necesitaba estar sola y se fue con Dokuro, él se vino abajo.

-Mañana se tendrá una junta, todos los guardianes tienen que estar reunidos-Dijo con voz calmada

-Está bien, ¿y donde se llevara a cabo?-Pregunto el chico

-Manana se les recogerá en la escuela y serán llevados al lugar de la junta-Explico la peli rosa

-Entiendo- Era tan extraño ver al chico de esa manera

-Nos vemos-Se despidió la mujer el chico solo asintió y volvió a su entrenamiento

.-.-.-.

Como había previsto Mukuro fue el más difícil de convencer. Per diciendo un simple nombre acepto.

Así ya habían avisado a todos los demás guardianes, solo les faltaba Tsuna y Hibari pero este último estaba desaparecido desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de que Haru se fuera de Namimori. En si el guardián de la nube no tenía mucho que ver en este situación, aun así era necesario que estuviera presente. Pero no tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar...

'Molesto'

.-.-.-.-

Con Tsuna fue fácil conseguir que el chico aceptara. Ahora mañana las chicas podrían hablar con yodos y solucionar las cosas de una buena vez. Solo quedaba esperar que harían los chicos.

*Ring**Ring* Se escuchó sonar un teléfono. Reborn pudo ver quien era la persona que llamaba, salió de la habitacion y fue al techo.

-Boun nattale, nono-

-Reborn, tengo una misión para ti-Hablo seriamente desde un principio lo que extraño un poco al sicario.

-¿A pasado algo?-Pregunto ahora un poco más interesado

-Hemos tenido noticias sobre la hija de los Demone- con esa simple frase el arcobaleno se sorprendió, quería decir algo pero dejó que nono siguiera hablando- El jefe pidió a Vongola que lo ayudemos, al parecer su hija es alguien cercano a Tsunayoshi-kun- Eso fue más sorprendente, alguien cercano a Tsuna, las únicas chicas fe la familia eran personas nor...

'Imposible'

-también dijo que mandaría a una persona para que te ayudase.

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora *hace una reverencia* ¡Por favor no me odien! En serio lo lamento.<p>

Bueno espero que les gustara el capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo *De verdad espero no tardar tanto -_- *

¿Que ocurre dentro de la familia de Haru? ¡Reborn ya sabe quien es en verdad Haru? Si es así ¿se lo dira a los chicos? ¿Que hacen Xanxus y Hibari?

La verdad no tengo idea xDD Bueno quien sabe xDD


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Haru se encontraba en la mansión de su tía, al parecer todavía no podía ir con su familia.

Iba caminando por un pasillo, pero escuchó ruidos que justo provenían del despacho de su tía, así que decidió ir a verde quien se trataba. Asomo su cabeza y pudo ver una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad. Entro completamente y la sombra salió rápidamente del lugar. Haru estaba sorprendida nunca antes había visto algo igual, pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos que mostraban odio

-¿Q-Que era e-eso?- Tenía miedo

-Haru-sama!- Sebastián apareció en el despacho, al entrar vio el desastre- Escuche ruidos y vine a ver que sucedía- Inspecciones la habitación, sede tuvo al ver los temblores del cuerpo de su joven ama-¿Se encuentra bien Haru-sama?-

-S-Se-b-bastián!- la castaña se encontraba muy asustada, al ver al hombre pudo sentirse libre de llorar y fue corriendo hacia él.

Sebastián se sorprendió y luego comprendió las acciones de la joven, así que abrazo a la chica para transmitirle seguridad

-Tranquila- Dijo con voz suave, hacía ya mucho tiempo que una persona lo abrazaba, ya sea por el motivo que fuera. Y el que su joven ama lo hiciera, que sintiera confianza para hacer algo así, lo lleno de alegría. Se aseguraría de proteger a Haru con su vida. Ella se estaba mintiendo en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. No quería que cambiara, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Así que la protegería a ella, como a su pequeño y nuevo Joven amo.

Se separó lentamente de ella

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto mientras inspeccionaba que no estuviera herida

-S-Si- Hablo con la vez temblorosa

-Me alegro, ahora necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que vio?-

-S-si- Haru respiro necesitaba recobrar la calma, cosa que logro rápidamente para sorpresa del hombre- Vi una sombra que buscaba algo en el escritorio, cuando entre se detuvo y distinguí unos ojos rojos Hablo con voz calmada y dijo todo lo que pudo recordar

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias Haru-sama, ahora la llevare a su habitación, y después le llevare un té.

-Lo agradecería tanto- Dijo pero ahora se veía un poco más cansada.

Acompaño a su habitación, para después regresar y darse cuenta de que la castaña había caído presa de los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.

-.-

.-.

-.

-.

En Namimori, específicamente en el aeropuerto se encontraba un chico de cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, un rojo como el de la sangre, de complexión delgada, alto, y piel blanca. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

En la entrada a dicho aeropuerto se encontraba cierto arcobaleno, vistiendo su típico traje y federa.

.

.

.

.

-Hermana- Un chico de unos 12 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules, piel blanca, casi como la leche, delgado y estatura media, había entrado en la habitación de Haru, la cual se encontraba apenas despertando.

-Pasa, Ciel- Le dijo poniendo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sebastián me conto lo que paso ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama donde encontraba la castaña

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte ya me siento mejor-Respondió al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermano para indicarle que se sentara junto ella.

Sabía que su hermano estaba asustado, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse pero ella sabía leer todas la expresiones de su pequeño hermano. Y él ahora se encontraba asustado, sabia quera porque tenía miedo de perderla nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, no me pasara nada- Le susurro al oído, mientras lo abrazaba.

-...*sollozo*- sin saber cuándo, Ciel dejo salir todo al recibir un abrazo de su hermana.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, solamente abrazándose, diciendo de esta manera 'Estoy aquí, y no me marchare'

..

-.-

.-.

-.-

.-.

-Siento la demora-Hablo con su tono infantil, pero aun así daba señal de seriedad.

-No se preocupe-Decía sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa

-Entonces marchémonos, le llevare a su hotel-

-Oh Gracias- Decía el joven mientras tomaba sus cosas- Disculpe, ¿Cuándo poder ver al Decimo?-

-... Todo a su tiempo-

.-.

-.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Sí, entiendo-

-...-

-No se preocupe, yo me are cargo-

-...-

-Entonces iniciaremos de inmediato-

-...-

-La cuidare hasta que solucionen eso-

-...-

-Está bien, hasta luego- colgó el teléfono y dio un largo suspiro

-¿Quién era?-

-Oh! Madame Ria, no sabía que estaba aquí- Dijo Sebastián dejando el teléfono a un lado mientras comenzaba a preparar un café

-Llegue cuando terminaste de hablar-contesto la mujer sentándose en una silla frente al hombre-¿Responderás mi pregunta?-su voz suave contenía una pequeña amenaza, la mujer de cabellos largos y rubios, unos ojos de un violeta muy hermoso, unas facciones muy finas, piel blanca, de complexión media, y un cuerpo muy bonito, era alguien de cuidado y quienes la conocían muy bien sabían que tenían que cuidarse

-Era alguien de la familia de Haru-sama-

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-

-Al parecer se infiltraron miembros de una familia enemiga, y han sido enviados a descubrir el paradero de la señorita... Pero ellos siguen pensando que ella se encuentra en Japón- Hablo mientras ponia la taza enfrente de la mujer

-Solo pocas personas de su familia sabes

Al parecer se infiltraron miembros de una familia enemiga, y han sido enviados a descubrir el paradero de la señorita... Pero ellos siguen pensando que ella se encuentra en Japón- Hablo mientras ponía la taza enfrente de la mujer

-Solo pocas personas de su familia sabes donde se encuentra de vedad... Eso es un punto a favor, pero necesitamos movilizarnos puede que a los que tienen conocimiento de esto los hagan hablar- Dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo del café

-Sí, tiene razón, además Haru-sama debe iniciar su entrenamiento-

-¿Mandaran a alguien?-

-Sí, llegara dentro de una semana, después de eso nos marcharemos a otro lugar-

-Me parece bien, será mejor que se lo comuniquemos a eso dos-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana que daba justamente al patio, donde se encontraban Haru y Ciel-Que felices se ven-

-...Es verdad-

-¡Bien! Me retiro tengo cosas que hacer-Camino hacia la puerta de la cocina-Sebastián...

-¿Si?

-... No, nada olvídalo- Salió del lugar para dirigirse a su despacho

-...- El hombre simplemente se quedó de pie mirando hacia la ventana y viendo a los dos chicos hablando tranquilamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dígame Reborn-san~ ¿Cuándo poder ver a Tsunayoshi-kun~?- Aquel chico había acabado con la paciencia del bebe hacía ya tiempo, pero el pequeño no lo podía golpear, ya que aquel mocoso es parte de una gran familia

-Solo espera no creo que falte mucho para que Nono autorice que vea al Decimo-Dijo serio y con una vena en la frente '... Lo quiero matar... Es más desesperante que la estúpida vaca'

-Mouu~ es muy aburrido tener que esperar~-

-...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

°-¿Tienen idea de quienes pueden ser?-

-Tenemos la sospecha de que es alguien cercano al jefe-

-En ese caso es mejor actuar rápido-

-... Pero quien resolverá esto, ya nos tienen fichados y saben que los podemos destrozar-

-Es verdad, necesitamos a alguien que sobresalga mucho...-

-...Y-yo sé quién puede hacerlo-

-¿En serio?-

-S-sí, mi hermano, solo necesito contactarlo-

-Esplendido-

-Comunícate lo más pronto posible-

-No podemos dejar que sigan manipulando al jefe-

-Es-esta b-bien-

-Necesitamos a alguien que este junto a los Vongola-

-...-

-Creo que ya sabemos quiénes serán- en ese momento entraron dos personas a la habitación °

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

-Haru-sama necesito hablar con usted-

-Claro Sebastián- La castaña dejo de leer y presto completa atención al hombre frente a ella

-Algo ha ocurrido en la familia-Dijo de manera seria-Al parecer enemigos de otras familias se han infiltrado y manipulan a ciertas personas-

-...-La chica no hablo y siguió escuchando con atención

-Usted y su hermano seguirán ocultos, pero necesitamos que empiecen con su entrenamiento-

-... Comprendo, supongo que mandaran a alguien-

-Está en lo correcto- A veces se sorprendía de como la castaña se volvía tan seria y manipulaba bien sus emociones 'Sera una buena jefa... Y alguien muy peligrosa'

-Está bien, supongo que es lo mejor- Dijo Haru manteniendo la seriedad

-Eso es todo me retiro-

-Si, por cierto Sebastián-san

-...-

-¿Si?

-Quiero un pastel- Decía volviendo a su faceta normal y viendo al hombre con ojos de borrego

-Está bien- Dijo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro 'Sera muy peligrosa'

* * *

><p>°La conversación se lleva a cabo entre cuatro personas primero, luego entran las otras dos.°<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo por el día de hoy :3 Espero que les gustara, y perdón por no contestar los reviews que me dejan. Haru tiene cambio de actitud drasticos xDD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento la demora en verdad. Pero más vale tarde que nunca xD

Capítulo 8

* * *

><p>Hibari se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, después de recibir esa información -que ni siquiera tenían personas como los de Vongola- se sintió un estúpido.<p>

Ella estaba tan cerca de él.

No la reconoció, un error que no se permitiría perdonar.

La encontró sintió un alivio en su interior cuando supo donde se encontraba. Ahora solo tendría que regresar a Namimori, y aunque no le recordase, trataría de tener una relación buena con ella.

-Hibari, padre te busca- un chico de cabello negro, al igual que Kyoya, pero de ojos azul cielo, alto, con un aura que destilaba respeto, se encontraba en la entrada al cuarto donde el azabache se encontraba

-Hpm-

-Rápido-al recibir tan banal respuesta, decidió ser más serio- Es sobre chica a la que buscas y su familia- Y él sabía exactamente que botones presionar para conseguir lo que quería

-...-Hibari paso a un lado de el sin decir nada, el otro simplemente sonrió y se fue del cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Xanxus-sama- una de las sirvientas de la mansión Varia estaba fuera del despacho del jefe tratando de que este le abriera la puerta-Es urgente- la guerra se abrió, pero con esto también salió volando un jarrón que apenas pudo esquivar la muchacha

-¿Qué quieres basura?- le hablo con su típica tono amenazante

-E-es sobre e-el v-vieja q-que p-pidió hacia N-Namimori- decir que la joven tenía miedo era poco, estaba aterrada

-¿Que paso con eso?-

-Bu-bueno, Nono...- a la simple mención de su padre un aura oscura lo rodeo

-¿Qué pasa con el viejo?- su voz se volvió aún más amenazante

-D-dijo q-que no p-podría s-salir d-de I-Italia, y-ya- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo, sintió como un vaso paso muy cerca d su cara

-Basura, será mejor que comienzos a hablar más rápido y sin tartamudeo... O te vas antes de que te mate- sentencio mandándole una mirada de repudio a la joven que salió corriendo con lágrimas en la ojos- Sal, insecto- apunto con una de sus pistolas hacia un lado de donde se encontraba

-Mmmm quería ver si le pegabas un plomazo- se escuchó una voz femenil, suave y sedosa con un toque de burla

-¿Quién eres?-

-...Alguien que fue mandada a ayudarte-La puerta del despacho fue cerrada-Xanxus... O mejor dicho Boss-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El chico que se encontraba con Reborn, un miembro de la Familia Demone, era aún más molesto que Lambo. El arcobaleno ya tenía planeado más de cien formas de torturarlo, era una lástima que no lo pudiera hacer, tan magnificas ideas se desperdiciarían. Tal vez las utilizaría con Tsuna o Skull cuando lo viera.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar sonar su móvil.

-Ciaossu-

-Buenas tardes Reborn-san- la voz de un chico, muy suave, sonando más a un susurro

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto él bebe

-Alguien que tiene información que le interesara mucho-

Algo no le gustaba a Reborn.

-Es sobre la familia Demone, y la persona con la que se supone encontraras a la heredera-

-¿cómo sabes eso?- nadie aparte del noveno, el mocoso y el sabían acerca de eso

-Veámonos en el café al que siempre iba Haru-san y Kyoko.-san le contare todo- ¿cómo conocía el mocoso a Haru?

-...- Reborn no se fiaba de lo que aquel chico le estaba diciendo, pero tenía muchas preguntas y tal vez el s las podría contestar

-Está bien, nos vemos dentro de dos horas-

-Lo estaré esperando-

La llamada se cortó, el arcobaleno del sol no sabía que era lo que sucedía, todo era muy extraño desde que Haru se fue. Rastrearía el lugar desde donde llamo aquel sujeto, tal vez podría encontrar más información o contestar algunas dudas que tenía sobre el asunto de la familia Demone

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran la una de la tarde en Italia, y Haru se encontraba dormida en su habitación junto a ella se encontraba su hermano, ambos abrazados.

Fuera de la mansión de la señorita Ria se encontraban cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas. Los cuatro emprendieron camino dentro de la mansión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoya estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a su padre, había transcurrido veinte minutos desde que le dio la noticia.

-No puede ser- Dijo el azabache viendo a su padre directamente a los ojos- ellos son una familia fuerte, no podrían tener un infiltrado dentro de ellos-

-Lo sé bien, pero la familia ha estado en la oscuridad micho tiempo por una razón, sus fuerzas no son las de antes al parecer, las personas que tenía dentro de sus instalaciones me lo confirmaron, así como informaron la razón de su desaparición- contesto de manera seria el hombre

-...- Hibari no dijo nada solo escucho

-Pero no te preocupes, parece que el enemigo no sabe dónde está ella- eso sorprendió a Kyoya, se supone que tendría que estar con el herbívoro

- Pero ella está en Namimori-

Su padre lo miro sorprendido -No es así, ella ya no se encuentra en ese lugar- Hibari abrió levemente los ojos ante tal noticia

-¿Quieres decir que ella desapareció?- pregunto ligeramente molesto

- Así parece, tengo información de que desde hace más de tres meses ella dejo aquel pueblo- Le dijo revisando los documentos que tenía en la mesa y tenía las fechas exactas de la partida de la chica.

Hibari simplemente salió de la habitación sin decir nada, se dirigió al dojo donde se encontraban su hermano y Yuki entrenando

Kyoya entro y ambos se detuvieron la chica salió del campo de batalla, ambos chicos se pusieron en posición

de pelea e inicio la lucha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xanxus había destruido la mayor parte de su despacho, después de que aquella mocosa le dijera aquello. La estúpida mocosa había dejado Namimori, y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, puesto que Alice -como había dicho que se llamaba la chiquilla- no le quiso dar más información y desapareció antes de que le pudiera desaparecer.

Los guardianes estaban impresionados nunca antes habían visto a su jefe tan enfadado.

-Mierda- decía Squalo que esquivaba una bala- Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí- los demás solo asintieron y se fueron lejos del rango de alcance de su jefe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Veo que llegaron temprano- dijo a modo de saludo Sebastián

-Suena como si nunca lo hiciéramos-dijo divertida una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, alta y de piel blanca-Eso iría mas para aquellos dos que vinieron peleando desde que salimos del aeropuerto- dijo la misma chica, junto a ella estaba otra un poco ma baja, de cabellos negros y ojos azul celeste, de piel blanca.

-¡Te digo que dejes de joderme!- se escuchó un grito demasiado fuerte. Que pudo despertar a dos personas que descansaba en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión.

-Ya basta- hablo Sebastián pero fue ignorado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las otras dos personas bajaron a ver que era todo ese escándalo.

Encontrándose con dos chicos apunto de matarse y dos chicas que los veían con un aura asesina

-Basta- dijo Haru con voz demandante que por alguna razón hizo que se detuvieran y ellas se calmaran

-Haru- dijo la peli negra

-Haru-chan- dijo la peli roja

-Jefa- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Eh?- La castaña se sorprendió, sentía que los conocía de alguna parte. Además de que la llamaron-¿Jefa?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Otro cortito :3<p>

Antes que nada quiero decir que me faltan personajes, tanto de Demone como de Shi, asi que si algunas personitas quisieran manarme sus fichas, la infomacion es la siguiente. Que sean mujeres y hombre, por favor!

Nombre

Apodo en caso de tenerlo

Llama:

Edad:

Nacionalidad

Estatura:

Forma de vestir

Arma:

Descripcion fisica:

Personalidad:

Familia:

Historia:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja:

*Extras:

Curiosidades:

Por si alguien desea tener una pareja, sea de Varia o la decima generación los disponible son

Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro, Squalo, Bel, Dino, Enma, Fran

Kyoko, Adel.

De Demone faltan cuatro guardianes:

Sol, trueno y dos llamas especiales: Destruction y Nightmare

De Shi:

Tormenta, lluvia, niebla, nube, trueno, sol.

De aquí algunos serán elegidos y mandao con Hibari a CEDEF

Eso es todo por el momento, espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

Siento la demora, pero tenía mucho que hacer –salvar materias xDD-

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus autores, solamente algunos Oc.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

-Todo fue hecho al pie de la letra- Se podía ver a una chica de cabellos rubios heterocromía su ojo derecho es de color azul, mientras que el izquierdo es de un dorado oscuro de estatura media, piel blanca, hablar por teléfono-comprendo le diré a él, cuando se tranquilice...

-...-

-No, se molestó y lleva un rato así, pero no te preocupes

-...-

-Sí, Addio-

.

.

.

.

.

-Sí, la junta con Reborn se llevó acabo hace rato

-...-

-Le dije lo que me pediste, pero quería más información-

-...-

-Hablara con el noveno cuanto antes-

-...-

-Cuando la infiltración este completa te lo comunicare de inmediato

-...-

-Sí, me encargare de eso

.

.

.

.

.

-Shirororo* No sospecha nada, en cualquier momento conoceré al Décimo y acabare con él-

-...-

Si, localizare a esa chiquilla y también la matare-

-...-

-Sí, sí, tendré cuidado, déjalo en mis manos-

.

.

.

.

.

-Eh?- la sorpresa se presentó en su rostro-¿Jefa?-

-Hermana ¿los conoces?-

-N-no lo sé- dijo, de repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza y un dolor infernal la comenzó a atacar, haciendo que gritara y temblara

-¿Esta bien Haru-sama?- Sebastián logro sujetarla antes de que callera al suelo

-Me d-duele m-mucho la c-cabeza-

-...- los otros cuatro se miraron preocupados

-Debe ser eso-dijo la pelirroja

-Es lo más seguro-

-¿De qué hablan?- demando saber Ciel

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Cuatro meses después*

Haru se encontraba entrenado en el gran jardín de la mansión de su tía.

-Haru-san aprende rápidamente- decía una peli roja

-Tienes razón Taiga- decía Sebastián viendo como Haru esquivaba y atacaba a un rubio.

Haru se estaba cansando, llevaban en lo mismo desde hace cuatro horas, ninguno se daría por vencido, los dos eran tercos por naturaleza. Lo había descubierto después del tiempo que había pasado conviviendo con los cuatro jóvenes que habían llegado hace cuatro meses.

Alejandro Arcuri era terco.

Y ella también.

Esquivo unas cuchillas que se dirigían hacia su rostro, para después correr hacia el rubio y patearlo en el estómago, cosa que resulto, el chico cayó al suelo y Haru aprovecho para sacar un látigo y atrapar los pies del rubio evitando así que lograra ponerse de pie, dando así por finalizada su pelea.

-Buen trabajo Haru-san-

-Gracias Ale-kun- decía con un poco de dificultas a causa del cansancio.

-Vamos por algo de tomar y a descansar un poco, después de esto tendremos la clase de idiomas- decía al tiempo que se libraba del látigo y se ponía de pie

-Eh? Haru está cansada- decía de forma infantil para tirarse en el pasto y hacer un puchero- Quiero dormir

-Lo hará... Después de la clase de idiomas- decía el rubio tendiendo la mano para que la castaña se levanta, está aceptando la mano se puedo de pies, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran mansión

-Sebastián, quiero té helado por favor- decía la castaña tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la barra donde desayunaban

-Como ordene-dijo mientras lo preparaba

-Po cierto ¿y Nat-chan?-

-Fue junto con Alicia-

-Ya veo, ¿Que están haciendo ellas?- pregunto la castaña recibiendo su té helado

- Investigan quienes son los infiltrados- respondió calmado

-¿no los han encontrado?- pregunto haciendo notorio su enojo

-Sí, pero faltan una persona que esta infiltrada en Congola-

-¿Los están dejando hacer lo que quieran?- pregunto algo divertida

-Sí, queremos que piensen que está todo bien para ellos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio

-Y cuando piensen que nos derrotaron-

-Atraparlos y encarcelarlos- una nueva voz femenina salió a flote interrumpiendo a Haru

-Taiga- pronuncio la castaña, vieron como la pelirroja tomaba asiento frente a ellos

-Taiga podrías dejar de entrar por las ventanas- dijo algo enojado el mayordomo

-Es una costumbre- la pelirroja dijo mientras colocaba su mano izquierda tras su nuca y sacaba la lengua

-Taiga ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Alejandro

-Está resolviendo ciertos asuntos- la peli roja dijo con misterio

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kyoya, debes regresar con Vongola- Yuki le decía al azabache

-Hmp-

-¡Ahg! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo y solo los has visto tres veces desde entonces!- la chica estaba enojada- ¡Si no regresas tendrás que tomar tu lugar dentro de la familia! ¡Y tu padre te obligara y lo sabes!-

-Vete- Se había cansado de los reclamos cada cinco minutos por parte de la chica

-¡Aaah! ¡Bien, luego no empieces con tus peleas!- salió de la habitación realmente furiosa.

Hibari por otra parte se encontraba tranquilo, tomar parte de la familia Shi no sonaba tan mal ahora, además se necesitaban los guardianes, solamente contaban con una para la nueva generación... Y podría tomar ventaja de ambas familias. Sonrió malicioso, ya sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xanxus se había encabronado con la noticia que había recibido de la rubia.

-Jefe~- la voz de la pequeña rubia hizo que volteara bruscamente hacia la puerta, la vio entrando tranquila y relajadamente- Ya hizo suficiente ¿no cree?- la voz tan despreocupada con la que hablaba lo sacaba de quicio

-Además tengo nueva información- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa que empezaba a odiar.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru recorría los grandes jardines de la mansión, encontraba relajante ver la naturaleza, los árboles y flores creciendo... Siendo libres, adoraba respirar el aroma que estos desprendían. La relajaban.

Se acercó a un rosal, sobre todo adoraba las rosas mayormente las rojas, y luego las blancas.

Tomo una entre sus manos y corto con cuidado, evitando lastimarse con sus espinas.

A Haru le había crecido el cabello, ahora le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, lo traía suelto y con un fleco de lado izquierdo. Le daba un aire fresco. Le agradaba puesto que así se sentía por dentro también.

Se quedó observando la rosa un momento, pero escucho ruidos provenientes del bosque que rodeaba la gran mansión. Por curiosidad avanzo pasó lento y se adentró en el bosque.

.

.

.

.

Camino cuidadosamente tratando de no tropezar o lastimarse con alguna rama. Estaba alerta por si era un enemigo pero algo le decía que no era así.

Llego hasta un lago, el agua cristalina reflejaba los árboles y el cielo. Muy hermoso.

Vio algo que se movía dentro del agua.

Se acercó lentamente.

Una sombra negra.

De repente algo salió del agua, justamente en el centro, una figura humana, aun así Haru sentía que tenía algo extraño.

Un aura extraña.

La vio fijamente, y se dio cuenta...

-¿Co-como...- abrió sus ojos como platos.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenían nueva información acerca del enemigo. Natsuki sabía quién estaba cerca de Vongola y lo que quería lograr con eso. Alerto a los demás, para que tomasen precauciones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo en Naminori, y unas cuantas sorpresas se llevaran los de la décima generación.

-Bien alumnos siéntense, les presentare a unos nuevos compañeros- el profesor tomo un gis y comenzó a escribir.

Mientras una chica entraba en el salón de clases, dejando a todos impresionados, la chica de cabello marrón hasta la cintura (en la punta se le forma como rulos y con algunos mechones rubios), de ojos verdes, es un poco pálida delgada pero aun así tenia curvas, una belleza. Detrás de ella entro otra chica de estatura mediana con el cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura y un flequillo de lado, su piel es blanca pero no mucho, de ojos color violeta y un cuerpo muy curvilíneo. Ambas eran muy hermosas, ninguna se quedaba atrás.

-Bien preséntense- dijo el profesor

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Ichinose, pero pueden decirme Saki- la chica de cabello marrón se presentó de manera animada, algo que sorprendió a todos pues ella entro con una cara muy seria, pero no tomaron demasiada importancia.

- Soy Pandora Deveraux , espero que no llevemos bien- dijo algo seria pero con una leve sonrisa.

Lo jóvenes Vongolas las miraron detenidamente, parecían ser persona normales, pero Tsuna sabía que no entraría nadie normal en su vida, eso sería muy bueno para ser cierto, pero ellas no parecían ser peligrosas…

… O eso aparentaban.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo?<p>

Como vieron puse unos dos Oc que me mandaron.

Fui tan feliz de ver que ustedes me mandaran sus OC, se los agradezco, pero aun así me faltan personajes.

Me falta el Sol de Demone – no se sonó muy cursi xDD-

Y de Shi

Tormenta, nube, trueno, sol, niebla.

Y En cuanto a las parejas quedan libres:

Squalo, Dino, Fran

Kyoko y Adel

Gracias por sus comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir, en serio gracias a ustedes pude terminar este capítulo. Espero dejen comentarios :33 Nos leemos luego.

Cuando tenga todos los personajes pondré sus fichas.

Se me olvidaba

*Alguien de One piece? Pues esta es la risa de uno de los villanos, simplemente me enamore se está risa xD


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Los de la décima generación habían observado la primera semana a las dos nuevas estudiantes, y no habían descubierto nada fuera de lo normal.

-Buenos días chicos- Tsuna empezaba a llegar más temprano a la escuela -la verdad Reborn lo despertaba a base de golpes más temprano para entrenar-

-Buenos días Decimo- Gokudera llegaba antes simplemente para observar los movimientos de las dos chicas nuevas.

-¿Todavía no llega Yamamoto?-

-No, seguramente el idiota se levantó tarde- Dijo el peli plata

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Yamamoto seguido de Sakura, ambos venían platicando animadamente por lo que parecía, Sakura llego a su asiento y se despidió de Takeshi, el siguió hasta dar con el suyo.

-Yo, Tsuna Gokudera- saludo con su típica sonrisa

-¿Yamamoto desde cuando hablas con Ichinose-san?- pregunto Tsuna

-Oh, ayer cuando llegue a casa ella estaba en el restaurante junto con Pandora- contesto despreocupadamente

-Y-ya veo- en ese momento el profesor entro en el salón

-Chicos tendremos un nuevo estudiante- dijo cansado el profesor

Por la puerta entro un chico de cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, alto y piel blanca, tenía un gran sonrisa.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Alexander Greco- y su sonrisa creció a un más, muchas chicas suspiraron, pero en especial dos cambiaron momentáneamente su expresión por una mueca de fastidio.

-Bien siéntate- el profesor paso su vista por el salón llegando hasta un lugar vacío- tenemos un lugar junto a Ichinose-san, por favor levanta la mano-

El chico camino hacia la chica, en un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, ella lo vio seriamente para luego sonreír tiernamente, mientras el la vio siempre con una sonrisa alegre.

.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo tanto Sakura como Pandora salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que Alexander se quedó en el salón observando por la ventana.

-Greco-san- Kyoko se había acercado al chico, pero este pareció no escucharla... O simplemente la ignoro-Etto... Greco-san

-Eh? Oh, lo siento está pensado- Dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente

-No importa- la peli naranja correspondió la sonrisa- ¿Quería saber si quisieras comer conmigo y con mis amigos?-

-No quisiera molestarlos-

-No nos molestarías- Tsuna se había acercado al escuchar lo que proponía la oji miel

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, vamos- dijo mientras salía del salón

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy no iré, tengo cosas que atender en el club- Yamamoto se disculpó y salió corriendo del salón, Tsuna se extrañó pero no dijo nada y lo dejo pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en el patio trasero de Namimori, no había otro lugar que fuera poco concurrido, puesto que en la azotea se reunían los Vongolas.

Pandora tenía un celular en la mano, al parecer esperando por un llamado.

Cuando el celular sonó Pandora contesto.

-Sí, lo tenemos en la mira- dijo la chica

-...-

-Sí, se mostró hoy en la escuela-

-...-

-Está bien, lo tendremos bajo cuidado-

-...-

-Está bien, comenzaremos a acercarnos a los Vongola-

-...-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Pandora miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos, ella entendió de lo que hablaban.

.

.

.

Hibari se encontraba en el aeropuerto, nadie sabía de su partida a excepción de tres personas, su hermano, Yuki y su única guardiana.

-Buen viaje... Jefe- Yuki sonrió con maldad al decir lo último, seguramente sería una de las personas más locas para fastidiar a Hibari Kyoya.

-Cállate- afilo su mirada- vamos Ame

-Hay- Ame un chica de cabello negro, sujeto a una coleta pero tiene dos pinza en forma de x de un lado, los ojos azules oscuro piel semi morena es un poco baja

-Adiós, ¡se cuidan!- Yuki grito mientras los otros dos entregaban sus boletos para subir al avión, mientras el hermano de Kyoya se limitaba a observar.

Los dos se fueron cuando el avión despego, subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la mansión de la familia Shi

-No se lo dijiste- hablo el chico, Kiyoshi, alto, piel blanca, cabello negro y liso largo, le llega hasta los hombros pero siempre lo tiene atado y caen unos cuanto mechones a los lados.

-Aah. Suplemente no era tiempo- suspiro pesadamente y fijo su vista hacia la ventana

-¿Cuándo será tiempo?- pregunto calmadamente

-Tenemos que arreglar demasiadas cosas para que todo resulte bien-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sorprendido

¿Quién era la niña que estaba molestando a Squalo?

-¿Y a que debo su visita?- pregunto amablemente como siempre.

Pero su hijo no respondería.

-¡Vroooooi! ¡Ya cálmate mocosa!-

-¡A mí no me gritas tiburón idiota!-

Aquellos gritos podrían dejar sordo a cualquier persona normal, pero aceptémoslo ninguno de los presentes lo es.

-Ve a jugar con Bel y Mammon- tomo a la chica del cuello de la camisa y la llevo hasta la puerta- ¡Y ustedes cuiden que no destruya nada!

Los antes mencionados salieron sin decir nada, sentían que era mejor cuidar de la pequeña monstruo que estar en la habitación con su jefe.

-Lamento eso noveno- se disculpó ya con un tono de voz normal

-No te preocupes, pero díganme la razón de su visita-

-Claro- su semblante se mostró más serio- como sabe Varia no cuenta con un guardián de la nube, y al estar en esa situación necesitamos encontrar uno para no tener debilidades-

-Lo sé, pero ustedes siempre rechazan a los que mando-

-Sí, pero nosotros hemos encontrado a alguien a quien puede ser la persona más calificada para el puesto-

-Oh ¿y quién podría ser?-

- Arcuri Alicia- dijo Squalo al tiempo que la chica entraba en la habitación

-¿Que paso con Bel y Mammon?- pregunto Xanxus hablando finalmente

-Piensan que estoy perdida en el bosque- mostro una sonrisa maliciosa que causo en el noveno un sensación extraña- Déjeme presentarme noveno, mi nombre es Alicia Arcuri, mi llama como usted puede imaginar es la de la nube- mostro una sonrisa amable, y dio una leve reverencia

-Xanxus, Squalo podrían dejarnos un momento- El peli plata volteo a ver al pelinegro quien solamente se limitó a ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, después de pensarlo unos segundo de pensarlo siguió a su jefe

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta- la rubia solo se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente

.

.

.

.

Una hora después la chica salió de la habitación, dando saltos como una niña de seis años.

-Este todo en orden- dijo al pasar al lado de Xanxus y Squalo

Los cuales se limitaron a caminar detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron a su limosina Bel y Mammon ya se encontraban dentro de esta.

Y regresaron a la mansión Varia.

.

.

.

.

Tenía que admitir que estar con el Décimo era divertido, claro que para ellos esa diversión no duraría tanto tiempo, en cuanto encontrara a la heredera de Demone se aseguraría de terminar con los dos mocosos.

* * *

><p>Uff –suspira pesadamente- estoy feliz pase todas mis materias –da brinquitos- así que pude terminar este capítulo y la mitad del próximos así que puede que no tarde tanto en actualizar.<p>

Además de que todavía me faltan personajes

El sol Demone! Vamos nadie quiere ayudar a Haru-chan?

Shi

Niebla, sol y niebla

Parejas

Squalo, Fran y Kyoko.

Benii. Gracias, según yo lo había corregido, pero volví a revisar y tenía razón, gracias y con lo del género de Bel, me falto especificar es un Oc creado por mí :3 Gracias

Chokoreto Hime: Gracias por mandarme el Oc, la posibilidad de que salga en el próximo capítulo es muy grande xDD

Chica panquesito: gracias por darte tiempo en comentar :33 Como vez ya puse a tu Oc, pero todavía no pienso como meterla con Gokudera. Pero lo estaré planificando –ya soy libre de la escuela- como ya dije actualizare rápido

Sayaneko-chan: Saldrá muy pronto, se lo que te digo xDD, y sobre el hermano es secreto~ xD La persona que se presentó a Haru… también es secreto~ xDD Se sabrá en el futuro!

Me había sentido mal por no contestar los Reviews, pero ya.

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, déjenme su opinión! Vale~?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p>Mukuro se encontraba en Kokuyo land, estaba pensando en Chrome, las cosas habían cambiado desde que la chica descubrió lo de la castaña y aunque en algunos términos les hubieran perdonado su falta de apoyo hacia la de ojos chocolate, Chrome no había querido regresar a Kokuyo land bajo ningún motivo y ahora vivía en el centro de Namimori.<p>

Las cosas habían cambiado.

.

.

.

Una chica de unos 15 años, de cabello negro hasta la cintura en capas, con una diadema adornada con dibujos de caras (triste, feliz, sorprendido, molesto), hay dos pequeños racimos consecutivos de pelo, cada uno de los que se sujeta por 4 bandas para el cabello que cada uno están decoradas con el mismo caras de dibujos animados sobre la banda para la cabeza, colgaban a los lados de la parte frontal de la cabeza, mientras que el resto de cabello esta suelto, ojos rojos y grandes, tez blanca, se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Namimori sentada en una de las bancas altas de un café meneando los pies de atrás hacia adelante y mirando al piso, dando la espalda al mostrador.

Un chico alto de piel blanca, d ojos azules y cabello negro, lacio y largo con un fleco que cubre levemente su ojo derecho, muy atractivo se acercó a ella.

-Lamento la demora, pero hubieron algunos problemas en Italia- le dedico una sonrisa a manera de disculpa y la peli negra le devolvió la sonrisa

-No te preocupes Tetsu-nii- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba-Vamos, Saki y Pandora nos esperan-

Ambos comenzaron a cambiar para salir de aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y dieron la dirección del lugar a donde irían.

.

.

.

Faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones e iniciando de nuevo seria su último periodo en Nami-chu, Hibari se había graduado al igual que Mukuro y Roe, por lo cual veian poco a los dos últimos, y del azabache no tenían noticias desde hace ya tiempo, solamente lo habían visto tres veces desde lo ocurrido con Haru.

Tsuna se encontraba caminando en dirección al restaurante de la familia Yamamoto, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido últimamente, la llegada de los tres estudiantes de Italia, y aunque ni Pandora ni Saki parecían ser peligrosas no le daba la misma sensación Greco-kun, sentía algo hostil proveniente de él, no sabría explicarlo bien.

Cuando sintió el golpe se supo en el suelo, algo suave contra su pecho, una voz quejándose junto a su oído, y un poco de dolor en la espalda.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una cabellera negra cubriendo unos ojos de, lo que pudo distinguir, color gris.

Su cerebro se detuvo pero rápidamente reacciono al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Lo siento!- dijo en un tono de voz algo fuerte, la chica rápidamente le tapo la boca con una mano

-Perdón, pero quiero seguir escuchando- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por el grito del castaño.

Se levantó como pudo, al igual que Tsuna quien estaba un poco rojo por la vergüenza que no podía disimular.

-Siento el golpe, debí fijarme por donde iba- dijo la chica dando una leve reverencia.

-No!, no! Fue culpa mía, no estaba prestando atención- se apresuró a decir.

Pudo observar mejo a la chica, una pelinegra ojos grises -su vista no había fallado- piel nívea, delgada gruesas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos, cuerpo delgado y busto mediano. Tenía unos shorts negros cortos, una musculosa de igual color pero con una estrella blanca en el centro con unos converse clásicos en blanco y negro, fue en ese momento en que callo en cuenta de que la chica estaba sangrando de la rodilla izquierda.

-Estas sangrando- la chica miro a donde señalaba el chico y se dio cuenta también- Es mi culpa- Tsuna se arrodillo y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpio un poco la herida -Te molestaría venir conmigo, para que pueda desinfectar la herida- miro hacia arriba a los ojos grises de la muchacha

-No hace falta, en serio- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Insisto, me siento culpable, si no estuviera distraído esto no habría ocurrido- dijo mientras le levantaba

-P-pero- vio a los ojos del chico y se dio cuenta de que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta, suspiro resignada- está bien-

Tsuna sonrió

- Vamos el restaurante de mi amigo no está lejos-

.

.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el restaurante, y Roe se ofreció a ayudar a la chica en lugar de Tsuna, esta acepto y el castaño fue un momento al baño, necesitaba pensar.

Pov Tsuna

Hiiee! ¿¡Cómo fue que hice eso!?

¡No, no, no, seguramente me vi como que quería coquetear con ella!

Dios, todo esto es culpa de Reborn y sus clases de etiqueta, y manera de tratar a las mujeres

'Recuerda ser siempre caballeroso, si las lastimas en un accidente tienes que asegurar que ella se cure, si no lo haces tú reputación caerá

...

Practiquemos, si lo haces mal... Te electrocutare'

Dios recuerdo perfectamente su sonrisa malévola...

Y los electrochoques...

Aaah'

Pov Normal

Tsuna se mojó el rostro, necesitaba refrescarse. Le asustaba el hecho de cambiar de manera tan radical en tan solo unos meses.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con que la chica estaba platicando amenamente junto con Yamamoto.

-Mi pequeño hermano- Dino entro gritando en el local cuando que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar voltearan a verlo, los que lo conocían le sonrieron pero los demás clientes lo vieron con enojo, se sonrojo levemente por tal acción y dio una leve reverencia—Lo siento

-Dino-san-Tsuna estaba notablemente sorprendido de ver en Japón a su autoproclamado hermano mayor-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-

-Solamente vine a tomar un respiro-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la barra

-Ya veo, me alegro de volver a verlo- pero se dio cuenta de algo- Dino-san eso es… la marca de una mano?- dijo con algo de duda

-…-El rubio llevo su mano a donde señalaba el castaña y desvió la mirada avergonzado- Fue un accidente de cuando ven aquí, pero no tomes importancia, mejor ven y cuéntame que ha pasado aquí- dijo animadamente

.

.

.

-Hibari- una chica de cabello negro siempre sujeto a una coleta pero tiene dos pinza en forma de x de un lado, los ojos azules oscuro piel semi morena un poco baja, se presentó en la puerta de la oficina del azabache

-…-Kyoya no respondió simplemente la miro, la chica entro en la oficina y tomo asiento frente al otro

-¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás guardianes?-

-Tú lo harás. Encuentra una forma- dijo seriamente

-…- la sorpresa en la cara de la chica estaba presente, pero enseguida se relajó conocía bien a Hibari como para saber que le encargaría encontrarlos

-Reúne la información y me la entregas, luego veré si están calificados- dijo finalmente, Ame salió de la oficina tenía que empezar a trabajar inmediatamente

.

.

.

Un chico de cabello rojo y ojos dorados se encontraba caminando por las calles de Namimori, parecía aburrido, tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de la sudadera que tenía puesta.

.

Un chico estaba sentado en un café, tenía unas cuantas perforaciones, el cabello negro y suelto, parecía ver como las personas caminaban.

.

Una pelinegra de ojos grises caminaba apresuradamente en dirección a un dojo, tenía unos shorts negros cortos, una musculosa de igual color pero con una estrella blanca en el centro con unos converse clásicos en blanco y negro.

.

Un chico practicando en el parque con su patineta, de cabello negro, parecía un poco aburrido.

.

Un hombre de unos veinte años caminaba tranquilamente, parecía cansado, sus ojos color miel estaban opacos.

.

Ame estaba caminando por la ciudad, en un momento paso por un parque y sintió algo extraño, vio a un chico en su patineta pero siguió caminando, casi tropieza con un chica que caminaba apresuradamente, paso junto a un pelirrojo y enfrente estaba un café donde había un chico observando por la gran ventana. Y final mente paso junto a un hombre que parecía cansado, pero no dio mucha importancia. Recibió una llamada del hermano de Kyoya, todo parecía normal, no había rastros de ninguna familia enemiga, siguió caminando.

Sintió que había dejado pasar algo importante, pero no dio mucha importación, seguramente luego encontraría eso importante nuevamente.

.

.

.

Haru observaba por la gran ventana de su habitación la luna, la hermosa luna que se encontraba en el cielo. Cerro lo ojos momentáneamente como si recordara algo.

_Eres una especialidad en la familia. Tú traerás la paz, y restauraras lo que fuimos en el pasado._

-Hermana- la voz de Ciel hizo que despertara de su ensoñación- es hora de cenar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- el menor salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Haru se levantó de donde se encontraba y dirijo la mirada a la cajita que tenía en el buro, camino lentamente hasta ella y la tomo con las manos

_Pero tendrás que sacrificar algo…_

Poco después salió de la habitación, para encontrarse en el comedor con los demás guardianes que seguían en la mansión.

Todo parecía muy animado, una sensación de calidez inundo su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, tranquila, como si estuviera donde siempre perteneció. Se sentía en familia.

-Vamos Haru, date prisa o los mastodontes… y Taiga se terminaran todo- Dijo sonriendo una peli negra de ojos azul cielo, siendo golpeada levemente por una chica pelirrojo que también reía

-Si- sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace un tiempo, y cuando caminaba hacia los demás recordó cuando se tomó una fotografía con los jóvenes Vongola, y sintió un dolor en su corazón. Pero rápidamente olvido, y se centró en los amigos que tenía frente a ella, con quienes viviría más aventuras, quienes le prometieron apoyarla y quienes le juraron nunca la dejarían sola.

Su familia.

.

.

.

-Tienes que actuar rápido, las cosas se complicaran cuando acepte el papel de Decimo, además la familia Shi esta haciendo movimientos- decía un voz femenina oculta por la sombras de la habitación donde se encontraban

-Tranquila, tengo todo planeado para acabar con el mocoso, pero no encuentro rastro alguno de la chiquilla- dijo con molestia Greco, se encontraba sentado en un sillón viendo el techo del departamento donde se encontraba

-Entonces no importa- dijo la mujer- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es terminar con la vida del Decimo Vongola- la mujer salió de las sombras mostrando su cabello rojo, como la sangre, y una marca de un serpiente rodeando una espada bajo esta tenía escrito _Morte_ escrito en letras negras, en su brazo izquierdo. Tenía una blusa blanca de sin mangas, con una corbata negra bien anudada, unos pantalones negro ajustados, y unas botas del mismo color, su cabello hasta la cintura, y sus ojos negros, llenos de odio y rencor.

-Está bien- Greco en un movimiento descuidado dejo al descubierto parte de su abdomen dejando ver el mismo tatuaje que la mujer, la misma serpiente y la palabra _Morte_ pero a diferencia del ella, en color rojo.

* * *

><p>Pensé que tardaría más pues mi inspiración se fue por el caño T.T ya tenía la mitad pero me faltaba y no sabía que escribir… pero lo logre! Así que espero que les guste el nuevo cap.<p>

Dejen sus opiniones, sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir y me dan inspiración!

Chokoreto Hime: Aquí traigo este nuevo cap. espero y te guste :33

Chica panquesito: No te preocupes, me agrada que te des tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario me haces feliz –corazoncitos en sus ojos- en serio me haces feliz. Échale ganas a la escuelita! Sé que puedes! –tiene pompones en sus manos y da de brinquitos- Si se puede! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Nos leemos :33

alegra77: -se lanza a abrazarla, con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos- Extrañe tus dulces y sensuales comentarios! Te entiendo con lo de la escuela, me vuelvo loca y soy desordenada… Pero tú puedes échale ganas al estudio! El progreso de Xanxus y Hibari será pronto, en serio! Nos leemos ;33

Sayaneko-chan: todavía no la junto con Mukuro, pero no se me ocurre como, quiero que sea sorprendente! Pero seguiré pensando cómo! No desesperes! Con respecto al hermano, al inicio tenía una idea, luego me surgió otra, y luego volví a la inicial, luego me surgió otra xDD Pero creo que será la inicial! Así que todavía falta para que salga, pero no desesperes, espero te guste el cap.! Nos leemos :33

Albii-chan: Aquí la nueva actualización, espero que te guste el cap.! Nos leemos :33

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! Cuidense!


	12. Oc's

**Se que no es lo que esperaban pero abajo explico la razón de que todavía no actualilzara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Familia Demone<strong>

**Sakura tsukiyomi lefey**

Nombre: Sakura Ichinose

Apodo: Saki

Edad: 17

Nacionalidad: Inglesa

Estatura: 1.56

Forma de vestir: Le encanta la ropa ajustada, además de vestir a la moda, la mayoría de las veces utiliza faldas cortas o short de distintos colores pero cuando esta de misión se viste de negro.

Descripción física: de cabello marrón hasta la cintura (en la punta se le forma como rulos y con algunos mechones rubios), de ojos verdes, es un poco pálida delgada pero con curvas y en buena forma

Personalidad: tiene un carácter fuerte cuando se molesta verdaderamente, juguetona y muy romántica además que le gusta poner apodos a los demás, además de ser a veces despistada, muy fiel a sus ideales.

Familia: DEMONE

Guardián: DESTRUCTION

Historia: ella fue abandonada por su familia cuando era pequeña porque pensaban que sería una carga, uno de los miembros de la familia Demone la encontró y se encargó de criarla y entrenarla.

Gustos: le gusta mucho los dulces y todo tipo de comidas (a veces la consideran rara), también escuchar música y leer cada vez que puede, le encanta la gimnasia y el baile así como también entrenas (es fuerte ;) le gusta la mayoría de las materias

Disgustos: no le gusta que le llamen URA-CHAN y tampoco le gusta historia

Pareja: Tsunayoshi "tsuna" Sawada

**Sayaneko-chan**

-Nombre: Alluka Visconti

-Apodo: Discordie Fanciulla (doncella de la discordia)

-Llama: Caos

-Edad: 15

-Nacionalidad: Italo-japonesa

-Estatura: 1.62

Forma de vestir: utiliza un hermoso vestido negro de tirantas con encaje azul fosforescente hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una cinta atada de su cintura formando un pequeño moño en la espalda de encaje negro y pequeños detalles de azul fosforescente, una cinta atada en el cuello con una rosa azul, botas blancas con tacón y cordones del mismo color hasta las rodillas, y un brazalete de plata en el brazo izquierdo

-Arma: una guadaña azulada, un poco manchada de sangre seca en la hoja, rodeada de una cadena negra en palo que lo sujeta lo cual la terminación de esta es una pequeña daga de plata, incrustada en el centro una gema roja

-Descripción Física: cabello negro hasta la cintura en capas, tiene una diadema adornada con dibujos de caras (triste, feliz, sorprendido, molesto), hay dos pequeños racimos consecutivos de pelo, cada uno de los que se sujeta por 4 bandas para el cabello que cada uno están decoradas con el mismo caras de dibujos animados sobre la banda para la cabeza, colgaban a los lados de la parte frontal de la cabeza, mientras que el resto de cabello esta suelto, ojos rojos y grandes, tez blanca

-Personalidad: dulce, tierna, amigable, atenta, y muy cariñosa, le gusta abrazar a la gente que se comporte bien con ella, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara se preocupa mucho por sus seres queridos, puede llegar a veces ser infantil pero la hace ver linda, pero en el momento de luchar, es muy fuerte, y frívola, sobre todo si alguna persona que quiere sale herido, puede llegar a ser sádica y sanguinaria, tiene un pasado oscuro

-Familia: Demone, es huérfana, ve a Haru como su hermana mayor, y le gusta llamarla one-chan, también ve a los otros guardianes como hermanos, pero esta vez los llama con su nombre pero agregando él ni-chan o el ne-chan

-Historia: la familia de Alluka era rica y poderosa, pero su madre siempre la despreciaba pues al ser hermosa Alluka la madre pensaba que ella en un futuro le iba quietar a su marido y la dejaría en la calle así que la trataba como sirvienta, su padre nunca estaba y cuando lo estaba este tenía señales de gustarle su hija, intentaba sobrepasarse pero nunca llego demasiado lejos, aunque la golpeaba y le dejaba grandes lesiones por no ser capaz de ir más lejos con ella, era un infierno pero al fin y acabo siempre mantenía una sonrisa ya que su hermano mayor la trataba como una princesa, pero la madre de ella no le gustaba que su preciado hijo se la pasara con ella, así que la encerró en el sótano, y la mantuvo por meses en ese lugar oscuro, solo dándole pan y agua, y no permitía que su hijo fuera ir a verla, consiguiéndole una novia así olvidándose poco a poco que tenía una hermana menor, un día hubo una gran explosión, en la mansión, y unos hombres la encontraron e intentaron violarla, pero algo en ella despertó, toda esa tristezas, todas esas lagrimas que derramo en las noches frías y solitarias, todo ese dolor que cargo por todos esos años exploto logrando así desquitarse con esos hombres asesinarlos brutalmente, llenando la habitación que estaba en un lugar de gritos desgarradores suplicando por su vida, cuando salió de aquel lugar manchada de sangre, vio a su familia, muerta, y su hermano antes de morir le dijo que lo perdonara por dejarla sola, y no haber hecho nada pero que por favor siguiera sonriendo y mostrando esa pureza que la caracterizaba, después de unos años la familia Demone se interesó en ella, y le vieron potencial para convertirse en una de sus guardianes, además ese poder que ella tenía de destrucción podía ser una de sus cartas bajo manga, más poderosas que podría tener, así que la acobijaron y le dieron un hogar, poco a poco se encariñaron con ella, dándole así una familia que tanto anhelaba pero que en su interior todavía dormitaba el oscuro poder que solo pudo despertar un poco aquel fría noche de invierno, solo así este oscuro poder despertar solo si algo llegara afectar drásticamente a Alluka en la parte emocional, si llegara a perder algunas de las personas que ama, ese poder despertar y habrá que lamentar, por eso siempre anda feliz y con una sonrisa en su cara, además desde ese mismo día fue conocida como la doncella del caos

-Gustos: le gusta abrazar, y mostrar cariño a las personas, le gusta mucho los dulces y los peluches, baila, canta, y le gusta pintar, pero a veces esas pinturas son escalofriantes, le gusta mucho los colores fuertes como el negro, o el rojo, su flor favorita es la roza azul ya que siempre le recuerda los ojos de su hermano mayor

-Disgustos: no le gustan las personas malas, que intentan dañar a las personas que quiere, odia estar sola, y no le gusta ver las personas sufriendo, no le gusta las verduras, y odia el rosa, no le gusta que la traten como una bebe ni la llamen infantil a pesar de su comportamiento

-Pareja: Mokuro Rokudo

-Extras: a veces Mokuro la trata como una niña a pesar de que sabe que no le gusta, pero la quiere y ella es la única que puede abrazarlo, jugar y molestarlo a él.

**Benii**

Nombre: Kajika

Forma de vestir: Estilo hard rock como Setsuka de Skip Beat.

Arma: Sabe artes marciales, pero pelea con pistolas y cuchillos. Cuánto más seria la ponen se pone a pelear más cuerpo a cuerpo.

Descripción física: Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos de gato color lila pareciendo dos amatistas y labios rosados. Es delgada y de piel clarita, llegando casi a pálida.

Personalidad: Es un lobo solitario, peri le encanta estar rodeada de la gente querida. Odia la sangre, pero si es por su familia se mancharía con ella. Es apacible y muy abierta de mente, y se preocupa mucho por los demás. Odia a los humanos exceptuando a unas excepciones que son su familia y a aquellos que son amigos de Haru. Es difícil trabar amistad con ella si no conoces a alguien cercano. Es mala con los nombres y distraída fuera del trabajo y la protección de su familia y amigos. Tiene una gran determinación y es muy traviesa.

Familia: Demone

Historia: Ha tenido una vida normal hasta los 14 años cuando sus padres murieron lo que la llevo a ir metiéndose en líos hasta Le un día entrar a la mafia por simple curiosidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era un juego o un simple lio quiso salir, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

Gustos: Le encantan las frutas del bosque y la carne, la música en general, pero especialmente el hard rock y el metal. Apodo en caso de tenerlo: Puedes creárselo si quieres.

Llama: Nightmare.

Edad: 16.

Nacionalidad: Española.

Estatura: 1.58

También leer.

Disgustos: La sangre y peleas, intentar cambiar a las personas y no aceptarlas por como son. Y que hagan daño a su familia y amigos.

Odia las verduras, pero si se las tiene que comer se las come.

Pareja: Belphegor

*Extras:

Curiosidades: Tiene una visión del amor propia, piensa que si estás enamorado no tienes que cambiar nada de la persona y aceptarla cono es, aunque haga cosas que no te gustan.

**chica panquesito**

Nombre: Pandora Deveraux

Llama: trueno

Edad: 17

Nacionalidad: Padres mexicano, ella nació en Italia.

Estatura: 1.60

Forma de vestir: le encantan los short y las blusas escotadas por la espalda, su color favorito es el negro usualmente usa un short negro con blusa blanca escotada por la espalda, botas negras con un poco de tacón hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero, pero los short a veces los remplaza por mallas y las blusas escotadas por estrapless.

Arma: Una oz o Guadaña

Descripción física: Pandora es de estatura mediana con el cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura y un flequillo de lado, su piel es blanca pero no mucho, tiene los ojos color violeta y un cuerpo muy curvilíneo.

Personalidad: Pandora es muy bromista, divertida, realista, sarcástica y puede llegar hacer un poco arrogante, además es muy madura aunque a veces se comporta como una niña pero solo en broma, adora a Haru y es muy fiel.

Familia: Demone

Historia: Bueno, pandora fue vendida como esclava y la torturaban por lo que jamas tuvo una infancia normal (por esto es muy madura) la obligaban hacer trabajos pesados, un día mataron a su único amigo por lo que juro ser fuerte y entreno como nadie más, por el destino conoció a Haru, Haru fue amable con ella, así que pandora juro protegerla.

Gustos: ama los dulces, el rock, las películas de zombies, el manga, anime, videojuegos le gusta mucho tambien dar largas caminatas por la playa y leer.

Disgustos: las personas mimadas, infantiles, las verduras y que alguien lastime a Haru

Pareja: Gokudera

Extras: tiene un tatuaje en la baja espalda, es un dragon enseñando las garras con los ojos violetas (por eso le gustan las blusas con espalda escotada)

Curiosidades: es una guerrera nata, ósea que es muy buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo

**Chokoreto Hime**

Nombre: Aihara Tayuya

Apodo: Tayu-chan

Flama: Sol

Edad: 18 años

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Estatura: 1.64m

Forma de vestir: vestidos, faldas, (en otras palabras femenina e inocente)

Arma: un bastón de metal con grabados en oro que al alargarlo forma la palabra "sereno Demone"(sol demo e)

Descripción física: Pelirroja ojos Caramelo, piel nívea, delgada gruesas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos, cuerpo delgado y busto un poco de busto casi plana

Personalidad:

Tímida y callada, tiende a sonrojarse con facilidad y tartamudea al estar nerviosa, pero cuando se trata de asuntos de importancia dentro de la familia transforma a una persona amable pero fuerte que es capaz de hacer todo por protegerla sin importar las consecuencias, ya que no soportaría perder a otro integrante de su familia como paso con su hermana mayor.

Familia: Demone. Una hermana la cual falleció al cumplir ella los 12

Historia: vivía en Tokio con su hermana, lamentablemente esta murió por accidente automovilístico donde falleció y Tayuya quedo sola pasando por varios orfanatos hasta cumplir los 15.

Gustos: escuchar música, el helado, patinaje en hielo, la lectura y tocar la guitarra

Disgustos: las ratas y los insectos.

Pareja: Squalo

Extras: sabe cocinar sushi.

Curiosidades: no le gustan los lugares con muchas personas o ruido)

Ahora van los que yo cree xD

Ficha de personajes

-Kurono Natsuki

Apodo: Nat o Natsu

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.67

Nacionalidad: japonesa

Llama: Niebla

Familia: Demone

Familiares de sangre:

Kurono Tetsu-hermano

Kuroko Ryuji-Padre-muerto

Kuroko Sara- Madre muerta

Físico: delgada, piel blanca, ojos azul cielo, cabello negro, largo y liso, lo tiene en capas y un fleco que cubre su ojo derecho.

Personalidad: Al principio es tímida e insegura, pero cuando considera que no lastimaran a su familia es muy alegre, siempre sonríe e incluso llega a bromear muy animadamente con ellos, no le teme a nadie -tal vez un poco a Haru-

Además de que esa no es completamente su verdadera personalidad, todos los pertenecientes a Demone sabes que puede llegar a ser agresiva y grosera, y que cuando se encuentra enojada el/la causante pasara un mal rato.

-Kurono Tetsu

Apodo: depende de la persona

Edad: 18

Estatura: 1.70

Nacionalidad: japonesa

Llama: Nube

Familia: Demone

Familiares de sangre:

Kurono Natsu-hermana

Kurono Ryuji-padre-muerto

Kurono Sara-madre-muerta

Físico: delgado, piel blanca, ojos azul cielo, cabello negro medio largo y liso, tiene un fleco en puntas que cubre su frente.

Personalidad: suele ser muy callado, y no sonríe fácilmente a personas ajenas a su familia, al igual que siempre muestra seriedad, pocas veces bromea, o ríe con alguien ajeno a los integrantes de Demone. Pero es muy expresivo con todos los guardianes, siempre sonriendo a todos, los considera como sus hermanos.

Al igual que su hermana puede ser muy agresivo, pero solamente cuando lastiman a sus seres queridos.

-Arcuri Alice

Edad: 17

Estatura: 1.65

Nacionalidad: Italiana

Llama: Inverno Fiamma-especial y nube

Familia: Demone -original-

Miembro temporal de Varia

Familiares de sangre:

Arcuri Alejandro- hermano

Físico: Ella tiene el cabello rubios, tiene heterocromia su ojo derecho es de color azul, mientras que el izquierdo es de un dorado oscuro, delgada, de piel blanca.

Personalidad:

Ella es muy valiente, tanto que ha llegado a retar a Xanxus y a Squalo, es muy activa, y no le gusta estar quieta. Es alegre y risueña, pero tambien le gusta hacer sufrir a los miembros de Varia, en especial a Squalo, ya que no le gusta que griten.

-Arcuri Alejandro

Apodo

Edad: 19

Estatura: 1.72

Nacionalidad: Italiana

Llama: Lluvia

Familia: Demone

Familiares de sangre:

Arcuri Alice-hermana

Físico: delgado, aun así es muy fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene el cabello rubio largo, y ojos de color azul, como el de su hermana.

Personalidad:

Reservado, no llama mucho la atención en un principio, al igual que Tetsu, pero cuando lo conocen más afondo saben que es una persona de cuidado, calculador, vengativo.

Con su familia es igual callado, y si le hacen enojar comienza una pelea -que son detenidos por Haru o Natsu-

-Sato Taiga

Apodo:

Edad: 17

Estatura: 1.67

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Llama: Tormenta

Familia: Demone

Familiares de sangre:

No se tiene información.

Físico: es delgada, pero sus pechos muy desarrollados, tiene el cabello rojo, al igual que sus ojos, es largo hasta la cintura, liso y tiene un fleco hacia la derecha que pocas veces cubre su ojo.

Personalidad: es impulsiva cuando se trata de acciones cotidianas o simples, pero cuando es algo serio analiza las cosas antes de actuar. Es muy cariñosa e infantil, puede llegar a ser terca en algunas cosas, le gusta pasar tiempo con todos sus amigos. Considera a todos los de Demone como sus hermanos. Le gusta Tetsu, pero nunca se lo ha dicho.

Al parecer conoce a Belphegor.

* * *

><p><strong>Familia Shi<strong>

**Este es mío xD**

_Edward Redfield_

Apodo: Edd

Edad: 17

Altura: 1.70

Nacionalidad: Ingles

Llama: Tormenta

Familia: Shi

Familiares de sangre:

No se cuenta con esa información

Físico: es delgado, sus músculos no resalta mucho pero aun así se pueden ver que se ejercita, sus ojos son verdes y se cabello es rojo anaranjado y lizo, su piel es blanca, cuenta con una herida de cuchillo en su costado derecho.

Personalidad: Es muy alegre, y amistoso, tiene algunos cambios bruscos de personalidad cuando pelea volviendo sádico, y adora ver sufrir a su oponente. Nunca lastimaría a alguien inocente.

Tiene una gran relación con Alejandro, pues en un tiempo estuvieron juntos en Italia y se hicieron amigos, aunque a veces pelean.

**Tenchou-Fliqpy**

Nombre: _Ame_

Llama: Lluvia

Edad: 16

Arma: Katana

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Estatura: 1,54

Ropa: normalmente le gusta vestir pantalón y botas negras las blusas de colores oscuros con chaqueta igual negra.

Descripción Física: Tiene el cabello negro siempre sujeto a una coleta pero tiene dos pinza en forma de x de un lado, los ojos azules oscuro piel sema morena es un poco baja.

Personalidad: Tiende ser callada pero cuando esta con sus conocidos es más abierta le molesta que la molesten con su altura tienen a ser algo torpe pero solo para salir de su mundo en el cual piensa cosas algo sangrientas... cuando está en batalla se pone seria hasta con su propio jefe si se molesta llega a decir muchas malas palabras.

Familia: Shi

Historia: Fue una huérfana que fue encontrada por Hitman que la entreno hasta que este fue asesinado ella cargo con su legado hasta que encontró a alguien de Shi y vio su potencial y la recluto.

Disgustos: no le gusta mucho el ruido y las piñas ya que es alérgica.

Gustos: le gusta leer mucho y buscar información de todo tipo, le gusta la calma y tomar té, tambien le gustas las personas que son su contrario.

Pareja: Enma

Extras: Conoció a Enma por error mientras estaba de misión esta estaba herida y él lo ayudo desde ahí le empezó a llamar la atención, una vez tuvo un encuentro con Mukuro y por ello lo odia por que la avergonzó y de ahí su odio a las piñas tanto que le causo alergias.

**Chokoreto Hime**

Nombre: Andou Sara

Apodo: Ann-chan

Flama: Nube

Edad: 17 años

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Estatura: 1.53m

Forma de vestir: vaqueros entubados y shorts cortos

Musculosas en tonos oscuros, ropa formal trajes etc.

Arma: un par de magnums bañadas en plata con una pluma grabada en oro y una katana que en el mango tiene un dragón grabado.

Descripción física: Pelinegra ojos grises, piel nívea, delgada gruesas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos, cuerpo delgado y busto mediano.

Personalidad: calmada y tranquila, alegre, siempre trata de animar a las personas con una sonrisa amable, detesta que las personas abusen del poder que poseen, leal, nunca duda en proteger a la familia, cuando se molesta o está en una situación seria se transforma en otra persona, volviéndose una joven sumamente tornándose sádica y burlona, hasta el punto de eliminar a sus enemigos o torturar de las peores formas a el causante de su enojo.

Familia: Shi. Vive con su abuelo el cual la entrenó en Kendo y judo, pero lamentablemente este está enfermo.

Historia: —Y bueno no sabías que poner y la verdad no soy muy buena en esto será corto espero que te guste, si no puedes decirme y lo cambiare— Su padre era miembro de la policía, un escuadrón especial, su madre era miembro del mismo escuadrón pero ella se dedicaba a la investigación y lo relacionado con la computadoras. Por desgracia sus padres murieron en un atentado a las oficinas donde trabajaban, dejándola a manos de su abuelo, los dos se mudaron a Namimori, a escondidas de su abuelo practicaba con las pistolas de su padre.

Gustos: los gatos, los días nublados, el chocolate, las bufandas, los días Nevados, practicar kendo con su abuelo, tocar el piano, tomar fotografías a las personas.

Disgustos: que la personas abusen de su poder, los cobardes, los días soleados.

Pareja: Dino

Extras: sabe tocar el piano, Judo, Kendo, es buena en todo excepto las matemáticas, y cocinar ya que todo lo carboniza.

Curiosidades: les teme a las arañas, los truenos, y peleas, además de ser una pacifista

**Aqua MissJackson**

Nombre: Nyho Devillier

Llama: trueno

Edad: 23

Nacionalidad: Francés

Estatura: 1.89

Forma de vestir: un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado con tirantes y una camisa banca formal de corbata y chaleco formal y saco

Arma: 4 cuchillas como las que usan en los circos

Descripción física: alto, de piel blanca, esbelto, ojos color miel dorada, nariz delineada.

Personalidad: es muy abierto, amable, divertido, bromista y pasivo. Pero en batallas tiene una segunda personalidad y es grosero, despista y gruñón

Familia: Shi

Miembro de CEEF

Historia: cuando era pequeño vivía en lo más bajo de Francia y a sus padres loas mate alguien de la mafia Italiana. En un ataque de ira desencadeno sus llamas del trueno y alguien de la mafia Italiana lo acogió para ayudarlo a controlarlas, en esa familia conoció a Marianne su compañera de clases de quien se enamoró y quien le mostro que las mujeres son un regalo de Dios pero en un ataque a la familia resulto lastimada y murió. Conoció al hermano de Hibari en un bar done comenzó una pelea sin sentido donde mostro su poder, este lo acogió dentro de la familia

Gustos: ama el chocolate

Pareja: ninguna

*Extras: es vegetariano

Curiosidades:

Los míos xDD

Llama: niebla

Nombre: Roth Crew

Edad: 19

Nacionalidad: Japonés

Estatura: 1.70

Forma de vestir: unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa a cuadro abierta y una playera negra con unos tenis, o unos pantalones negros ajustados con una playera color verde y zapatos cafés, un short blanco un poco más debajo de las rodillas holgado, y una playera negra con una sedadera naranja y tenis negros con cordones naranjas.

Arma: un par de cuchillos, además de dos espadas cortas.

Descripción física: tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, de color negro al igual que sus ojos, de piel blanca, tiene tres perforaciones en el oído izquierdo, una en la boca y dos en el oído derecho. Es delgado.

Personalidad: Tiende a ser callado y observador cuando está reunido con personas ajenas a su familia o en la escuela, cuando considera que no son peligrosas es más amable, sonríe, y hace bromas. Es muy simpático, aunque no tiene novia, es muy romántico, y trata a todas las chicas con respeto, y las que forman parte de su familia es más juguetón

Familia: Shi

Historia: En la escuela no destacaba mucho por sus calificaciones, ni nada, no tenía amigos, su actitud era más callada y no se metía en problemas, además de que utilizaba siempre el cabello largo y liso cubriendo sus perforaciones, lentes, y el uniforme le quedaba un poco grande, pareciendo más delgado e indefenso. Cuando conoció a Ame y esta lo comenzó a seguir sintió molestia, pero conforme se enteró de donde venía le entro curiosidad, además de que no corría riesgos por que no tenía familia. Demostró su habilidad de pelea, aunque le falta pulir detalles es bueno.

Gustos: Pintar, leer, escuchar música

Disgustos: las cosas amargas, que molesten a las demás personas

Extras: tienen tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, estilo tribal, de la cabeza de un lobo aullando. No se me explicar bien u.u

Nombre: Marshall Zarbo

Llama: Sol

Edad: 18

Nacionalidad: japonés

Estatura: 1.70

Forma de vestir: pantalón un poco más debajo de las rodillas en color negro, con una botas negras, una playera de manga corta barca, encima una negra con cuatro botones en el inicio desabrochados y un suéter gris con manga 3/4

Arma: una guadaña, la hoja tiene manchas de sangre, y el mando tiene una inscripción _giorno destrucion_ que significa la destrucción de un día.

Descripción física: es delgado, de cabello negro largo hacia el lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo lo tiene corto dejando ver tres perforaciones en su oído, de piel blanca, unos ojos de color violeta. Tiene unos tatuajes del lado izquierdo de su torso* como los del protagonista de Hormilla, más las alas.

Personalidad: es muy calmado, divertido, amable con las personas que apenas conoce y poco a poco se desenvuelve con ellos.

Familia: Shi

Historia: es una persona normal, por cuestiones familiares dejo de estudiar aunque sigue buscando posibilidades de regresar y terminar sus estudios. Su padre murió cuando tenía 14, mientras que su madre se encuentra enferma, él trabaja para poder mantenerlos y pagar los cuidados del hospital.

Gustos: escuchar música, cocinar, andar en patineta

Disgustos: las personas que pretender ser otra cosa.

Curiosidades: al parecer tiene un pequeño tatuaje de una carta de póker, para ser precisos un as de trébol

-Nombre: _Jackson Redfield._

-Llama: especial-inverno y Caos

-Edad: 17

-Nacionalidad: Italiano

-Estatura: 1.68

-Forma de vestir: unos short en color café o azul marino, con una camiseta blanca algo holgada y un suéter. O unos pantalones negros entubados y un suéter en color morado holgado, y utiliza lente rectangulares.

-Arma: dos pistolas magnum

-Descripción física: delgado, cabello rojo cortado en puntas, unas cuentas tapan su frente y una en medio de su nariz llega a la altura de sus ojos, los demás mechones enmarcan su rostro, sus ojos son dorados, su piel es blanca.

-Personalidad: Es muy juguetón, alegre, tipo Breaker de pandora, pero también puede ser muy serio, cunado lo hacen enojar o lastiman a alguien preciado para el su personalidad se vuelve sádica.

-Familia: Shi

-Historia: Era un vago, literalmente, asistía a la escuela y no ponía atención, se saltaba clases para fumar en la azotea de la escuela, pero cuando vio al más antisocial y oscuro dela escuela cola chica de primero le entro curiosidad y se juntó con ellos, se enteró de que ella pertenecía a la mafia, y no le importo así que le enseño sus habilidades, tiene un puntería excelente, agilidad, y buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Gustos: fumar, tocar la guitarra, hacer enojar

-Disgustos: que lo molesten, y aunque su actitud no lo demuestre que se metan con su nuevos amigos,

-Extras: tiene dos perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, en el varazo derecho tiene un dragon rodeando un espada, y otro más de una tarjeta de póker de un as de diamantes que tiene la ilusión de estar maltratada en la muñeca izquierda

-Curiosidades: Odia a las aves.

-Nombre; _Hibari Kiyoshi_

-Llama: cielo

-Edad: 23

-Nacionalidad: Japonesa

-Estatura: 1.73

-Forma de vestir: siempre usa una yukata en color gris o negra. Cuando sale de casa usa un traje de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo color sin corbata

-Arma: Una katana, herencia de su madre

-Descripción física: alto, piel blanca, su cabello negro es largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, siempre lo tiene atado en una coleta baja, unos cuanto mechones de cabellos quedan libre al ser cortos a los lado enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos son de un color violeta metálico muy hermoso. Su complexión no denota músculos, aun así es muy fuerte

-Personalidad: es callada, observador, es muy poco probable que pierda la compostura, solamente le llega a suceder cuando está hablando con Nyho.

-Familia: Shi

-Historia: Fue entrenado por su madre, esta quería que el fuera el heredero, pero su padre lo considera débil razón por la cual quieres que Kyoya tome el lugar como su sucesor. Pero esto no le importa en lo más mínimo.

-Gustos: leer, el silencio

-Disgustos: los ruidosos, razón por la cual no tolera a Squalo

-Pareja: Sin información

-*Extras: tiene una debilidad por los dulces, solo conocida por Nyho

Curiosidades: tiene una cicatriz en su torso de lado izquierdo, no se tiene información de que la causo

* * *

><p>Bueno estos son los personajes para que puedan distinguir mejor xD Me sentí en el cuento de caperucita roja XDD Bueno ya, puse que algunos de sus Oc ya se conocían con los míos para hacer más rápidas las cosas. Perdonen por el retraso con el capítulo pero simplemente cuando ya tenía escrito como la mitad lo volví a leer y ya no me gusto, y luego cuando estaba esperando a que mi mamá pasara a consulta comencé a escribir nuevamente pero el policía estaba pasando a casa rato y me dio cosita seguir escribiendo, se me quedaba viendo O.O, así que guarde mi celular y empecé a leer el libro que lleve, lo siento, espero poder actualizar pronto. No desesperen, pondré a trabajar a la ardillita de la imaginación que tengo en la cabeza xDD<p>

Si alguien ve que algo esta mal o falta algo no duden en decirme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaraciones: **unos de los Oc ya son grandes, así que la escuela de Namimori tiene tanto como secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, vamos Kyoya-sama es todo poderoso xDD Ok fue obra de su familia :3 Ya saben C:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

No podía dormir más, eran las seis de la mañana, tenía tiempo para poder descansar pero existían cosas que aún le preocupaban, el tal Greco-kun no parecía ser un alumno normal, y vamos que viniendo de Italia nadie es normal, siempre estab conectados con la mafia, además de las otras dos chicas, aunque ellas no parecían estar conectadas con la mafia no se podía fiar, no sabía casi nada de ellas, aunque parecían simples civiles, podría notar como veian a Greco, como lo estuvieran vigilando, esperando a que cometiera algún tipo de erro.

_-Me pregunto quienes serán en verdad- _

No se había dado cuenta de la hora, ya eran las siete, tenía tiempo de sobra para alistarse y desayunar. Por primera vez despertaría sin ningún tipo de explosión o algún golpe en su cuerpo.

Para los demás miembros de su familia se les hizo muy raro que se despertara tan temprano y sin ayuda de nadie

-Tsu-kun ¿Estas enfermo?- le pregunto su madre cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa antes que los demás, incluso se había acerca a tomar le temperatura_-_No tienes fiebre-

-E-estoy bien, solamente no podía dormir bien-

Cuando salió fuera de su casa ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera lo estaban esperando como era costumbre –_Todavía es muy temprano-_ pensó antes de comenzar a caminar

A medio camino pudo distinguir una silueta conocida así que acelero su paso.

-Ichinose-san- hablo un poco más fuerte pero no llego a gritar, la chica se volteo al escuchar que la llamaban y saludo a Tsunayoshi

-Bueno días Tsuna-kun-

-¿No es muy temprano para llegar a clases?- le pregunto el chico

-Puedo decir lo mismo- le contesto con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, su conversación fue amena, de alguna manera el castaño logro calmar aquello nervios que tenía en la mañana. Cuando llegaron al salón pudieron divisar a Gokudera y a Pandora al parecer estaban charlando animadamente, cosa que extraño un poco a Tsuna, pues el peli plata le costaba un poco relacionarse con las demás personas. Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de Tsuna y Sakura.

-Por cierto puedes llamarme Saki- dijo la chica que dejaba sus cosas en su lugar- ¿Puedo llamarte Nat-kun?-

-¿eh?- el castaño estaba notablemente confundido y sonrojado

-¿No puedo?- pregunto con algo de tristeza la chica

-No, digo... Si, si puedes… Saki- dijo el nombre de la chica en un susurro sintiendo ahora como sus orejas estaban ardiendo, la chica sonrió con verdadera alegría, los Vongola no eran malas personas, seguramente se llevarían bien con sus amigos.

.

.

.

Pandora había salido un poco más temprano que Saki, tenía que comprar algunas cosas, la verdad se había enterado que en la tienda de videojuegos cerca de su casa tenían una copia de un juego que no había podido conseguir, no podría esperar hasta el final de las clases para que terminaran así que decidió pasar antes de clases. Estaba muy emocionada, al fin podría jugar.

Cuando llego a la tienda le pregunto al que estaba en el mostrador y este le había dicho que al parecer solo quedaba un copia le dijo dónde estaba y ella salió corriendo a donde habían señalado, a unos cuantos pasos pudo ver la caja del juego, sus ojos brillaron de alegría, se acercó lentamente, estiro la mano… Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de tomar la caja alguien más la tomo.

-Eres lenta- esa vos, esa maldita voz de aquel que le quito su preciado juego

-Gokudera Hayato- dijo su voz sonaba amenazadora pero el chico la ignoro y se fue a la caja dispuesto a pagar por el juego- ¡Espera! - grito la chica corriendo para alcanzar al de cabellos platinados- No puedes, yo lo vi primero!- a Gokudera eso le pareció un argumento infantil

-Pero yo lo tome primero- contesto

-Pero… Pero espera tanto para poder tenerlo- parecía que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento

-Eso no funciona conmigo- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos acuoso de la chica, está por el contrario no dejo de hacer pucheros, el chico pudo ver como los ojos cada vez estaban más cristalinos, se sentía un poco mal pero no daría su brazo a torcer, luego vio como una lagrima cayo seguido de las demás, las chica había comenzado a llorar.

-*sniff* Eres *sniff* muy cruel- los demás clientes estaban viendo la escena comenzaron a ver mal al chico que comenzó a sentirse avergonzado

-O-oye, e-espera no llores- rápidamente comenzó a tratar que la chica ya no llora, pero era un vano

-A-a pesar d-de qu-que es-espere c-como d-de-ses-perad-da- su llanto era cada vez más fuerte

-No espera- no sabía qué hacer, solo escuchaba los comentarios de los demás clientes

-¿Sera su novio?-

-Ya lo creo, es muy cruel-

-Si yo fuera ella terminaría de inmediato con él-

-No debería de tratar a aquella chica de esa manera-

-Es tan cruel-

-Alguien debería golpearlo-

-Ahg- rápidamente fue a la caja y pago por el juego- Toma-

Pandora vio como le tendía una bolsa de color blanco, la tomo y al abrirla vio aquel juego

-P-pero-

-No importa, luego me lo prestas o podemos jugar juntos- dijo algo avergonzado escucho como los demás decía

-Que tierno-

-Quiero un novio así-

-Que buen chico-

-_No acaso ustedes me estaban lanzando piedras hace unos segundos_- se dijo así mismo mandándoles una mirada de muerte para que se largaran del aquel lugar

-Gracias Hayato-kun- la chica lo había abrazado sorprendiéndolo y poniéndolo de un color rojo intenso

-N-no lo hi-hice gratis, e-espero que me l-lo prestes- trataba de no tartamudear en un intento fallido

-Vamos, tenemos clases- la chica lo había tomado de la mano saliendo ambos de la tienda con dirección a su escuela, en el camino comenzaron a hablar, pero la pelinegro no había soltado la mano de Gokudera pero a este parecía no impórtale.

Descubrieron que tenían algunos gustos similares.

.

.

.

Alluka había llegado a Kokuyo land, en la noche sabía que Mukuro estaría practicando, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una chica en el lugar del chico.

-Em Hola- saludo a la chica con el parche en un ojo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Chrome

-Soy Alluka Visconti- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Soy amiga de Mukuro-

-¿Amiga de Mukuro-sama?- pregunto algo extrañada no sabía que Mukuro tuviera alguna amiga aparte de ellos

-Sipi- permaneció con aquella sonrisa- ¿No esta Mukuro?- de repente una niebla índigo invadió la sala

-Kufufu ¿Qué haces aquí Alluka-chan?-

-Solo vine a divertirme, estaba aburrida con Haru- dijo sin ningún temor, Mukuro observo la cara de Chrome que parecía no entender por qué aquella chica había mencionado el nombre de su amiga castaña

-Kufufu ¿estaban aburrida con la primavera?- dijo con un tono burlesco

-La verdad no, me mandaron para algunas cosas, pero será mejor que hablemos en privado- dijo mirando de nueva cuenta a Chrome

-Está bien- diciendo eso ambos desaparecieron dejando a la de cabellos morados sola y confundida

.

.

.

Ganarse la confianza de los hermanos Sasagawa no fue tan difícil como lo había pensado, decir que ama el box, las cosas dulces y es amigo de cierta castaña fue suficiente

-_Deberían de ser más precavidos_- pensó el chico cuando se encontraba acompañando a los dos menores a su escuela

Eran buenas personas, ya entendía el porqué de su jefa los quisiera proteger.

.

.

.

Dino estaba en la ciudad por algunos negocios y tenía planeado después de aquello tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, esperaba poder ver a su alumno pero este al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado, pues siempre que iba a la sala del consejo estudiantil el azabache lo mordía hasta la muerte, además de que se le hacía raro pues al parecer este se estaba relacionando con algunas personas.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era muy linda, además de dos chicos uno completamente callado, parecía algo torpe y otro que parecía delincuente. No entendía como el chico más anti-social que pueda conocer en su vida estaba con esas personas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer preguntas sobre aquello, siempre era golpeado.

Lo que más le sorprendía es que al parecer esos chicos trataban de conseguir que una chica –normal- entrara en su grupo –anormal por donde quiera que lo veas- así como el que hace poco llegara un de unos 23 años y pareciera estuviera cuidando a los jóvenes. Unos eran universitarios, otros estaban en último años de preparatoria, era todo una mezcla de edades y actitudes que no parecían impórtale a Kyoya

-_Es extraño_- pensó por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a la chica que trataban de que se uniera a su _grupo_ decidió acercarse a la chica y ver que tenía ella de rara, perdón especial, vamos eran raros en aquel grupo, y esa era la verdad.

-Hola- saludo alegremente, pudo verla confusión en la cara de la chica, así que pensó en lago rápidamente- Soy el nuevo profesor de inglés-no era mentira del todo- No sé dónde se encuentra el salón-

-¡Ann-chan!- Dino fue interrumpido por alguno de los raros del nuevo grupo de Kyoya

-Jackson-san- dijo la chica a manera de saludo

-Vamos ya te dije que puedes llamarme Jack- dijo en tono coqueto

-¡Jackson!- se escuchó la voz de otro miembro del grupo

-Vamos Roth-kun- dijo con tono divertido

-Debería de respetarme más soy tu sempai después de todo- dijo con un poco de timidez

-Entiendo sempai~- fue mirado de mala manera por el pelinegro- Oh no se enoje-

-Cállate-el mayor miro a la chica-Lamento las molestias Andou-san

-No, no se preocupe Crew-sempai-

-Te había dicho que podrías llamarme por mi nombre-

-Pero sempai no me llama por mi apodo como los demás- dijo asiendo un puchero

Dino por laguna razón sintió una punzada de celos, y de verdad quiso golpear al chico de cabello negros.

-Está bien, te llamare de esa manera pero llámame por mi nombre- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-OH Roth, el pequeño oscuro de mami está creciendo- dijo el peli rojo con tono dramático, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ame

-Lamento todo esto- dijo la chica que aunque era la menor de todos ella tenía una actitud normal según Dino- Ann-chan necesitamos hablar estar tarde ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

-¿Eh?- la chica estab curiosa pero también nerviosa- ¿Vendrán los demás?

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa la más baja

-E-está bien, pero tengo que salir-

-Salir rápido a ver a tu abuelo- dijeron los otros tres- No importa será rápido, creemos que esto te puede beneficiar- termino de decir Ame

Dino había dejado de formar parte de aquel grupo, nunca lo fue enrejalada, así que decidió irse, los seguiría claro está.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta de que en ningún momento fue torpe alrededor de aquella chica.

.

.

.

Alicia se está comenzando a aburrir, tenía que hacer además de permanecer encerrada en aquella habitación, al parecer el _Jefe_ no quería que sufriera un accidente, una mierda seguramente quería que fue encarcelada por Vendicare por aquella bromas que había hecho, pero era una chica activa era mala idea mantenerla encerrada. Además de que tenía un pequeño problema con uno de los miembros de Varia.

Tenía la computadora encendida por lo que escucho cuando recibió un e-mail se dirigió hacia el escritorio que tenía en la habitación y tomo asiento en la silla, era de Kajika, tomo su celular y marco un numero

-Kajika- dijo en tono cantarín

-¿Dónde estás Alice?- pregunto la chica del otro lado de la línea

-Con tu querido Bel~- dijo a modo de burla

-¿Qué?-

-Solo bromeo, no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que estoy en la mansión Varia, pero están aburrido estar aquí- dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Pensé que solo estarías unos cuantos días-

-Yo igual, pero al parecer Xanxus no confía mucho en mí-

-… ¿Te tienen encerrada?-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Como lo sabes!?-

-Solamente adivine- _puedo notar que estas más enérgica que de costumbre_-

-Quiero irme-

-Espera un poco más-

-Por cierto…-

-¿Si?

-Bel ya sabe quién soy y que es lo que hago aquí- su tono cambio a uno más serio

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-No sé es tu novio- la de cabello rubios pudo imaginar como la contraria se sonrojaba ante lo dicho- Vamos, seguro tu puedes hacer que deje de molestarme-

-Hablare con él-

.

.

.

-Kajika-chan ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Iremos a dar una visita a Varia- dijo la castaña

-A Varia, e-eso significa- la peli roja se sonrojo

-Podrás ver a Squalo- simplemente dijo eso la menor

-¿P-pero y Haru-chan?- su sonrojo aun no desaparecía

-Alice dijo que le diría- la chica de mirada felina estaba atenta, había percibido que desde hace poco las había comenzado a seguir-Tayu-chan- la nombrada puso atención a su alrededor

-Seis hombres- fue lo que dijo ambas se dirigieron hacia un callejón, las calles de Italia estaban ya oscuras así que sería perfecto para que nadie viera

Kajika preparo sus cuchillo no quería armar un escándalo por si alguien legaba a ver y escuchaba disparos, por su parte Tayuya hacia aparecer su bastón, definitivamente llegarían tarde a su cita, porque a estas alturas aquellos dos ya se habrían enterado por medio de Alice de que llegarían a Varia.

.

.

.

Era de noche, una mansión se encontraba en silencio completo, parecía estar deshabitada, pero un una de las tantas habitación una luz estaba encendida, el cuarto era grande, una cama al centro, en la cama un hombre de unos 45 años, se encontraba mal, estaba sudando, parecía estar sufriendo.

Por la gran puerta entro una mujer de cabello rojo el mismo tono que la sangre.

-Señor es hora de su medicina- decía al tiempo que tendía una bandeja con un vaso de agua y una partilla, ayudo al hombre a sentarse y este como la pastilla y el agua.

-¿Han encontrado a mi hija?- pregunto, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, su voz sonó como un susurro

-Aun no señor, estamos trabando en eso, usted no se preocupe, mejor descanse y recupérese- al mujer se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente- Le mantendré al tanto- dijo con una sonrisa malevo da cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que en la oscuridad se encontraba escondida una persona

-Mi señor- dijo cuando estaba cerca de la cama- Pronto vera a su hija- hizo una reverencia a muestra de respeto- Discúlpeme por esto- su mano fue cubierta por una extraña llama color gris.

.

.

.

Haru había salido de la mansión dirigiéndose al lugar donde había conocido a aquella ¿persona? Pese a la oscuridad sentía como si aquel camino lo hubiera recorrido ya incontables veces, aunque esta fuera la segunda. Llego nuevamente a aquel lago, se hacer a la orilla y saco una cajita de madera de su gabardina, la coloco en el lago y esta comenzó a ir directo al centro de este, una luz fue despendida después de unos minutos y apareció una puerta de madera las bisagras asimilaban una espada envuelta en espinas, estaba algo maltratada, pero era hermosa. Un camino de piedras con símbolos extraños se formó dando paso a la puerta.

Haru parecía nerviosa, respiro profundo y se armó de valor, camino con paso tranquilo pero seguro hasta donde la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Dios mío! Es lo más largo que he escrito<em>, como dije en otro Fic ni mis tareas son tan largas xD,<em> espero que no se hayan aburrido con esto, pronto abran más sorpresas :3 No desesperen, además lamento la demora no quería hacerles esperar tanto con el capítulo, creo que esto es como dos capítulos en uno, bueno a como yo escribo xD

Gracias por leer, por agregar a follow y favs, así como a las personitas que me dejan sus opiniones, y críticas, me ayudan a mejorar :3

Espero no haber fracasado con sus Oc´s en serio me esforcé por permanecer en la personalidad que indicaron, espero no haber defraudado a alguien.

Tenchou-Fliqpy: Gracias, espero que no continúe así, espero que te gustara el capítulo! Nos leemos en el próximo :3

Benii: Jaja con tu Oc puse que ya se conocía con Bel, espero no te moleste eso, espero realizar un buen trabajo con tu Oc, y tampoco salir mucho de la personalidad de Bel para que estes bien, sigo pensando que hacer con él, pero ya llegara algo XD Que Kyo-chan, Xanxus y Reborn 7uu7 te visiten en sueños ;3

alegra77: Esta vez solo se mencionaron ambos, pero en unos cuantos ambos tendrán una gran sorpresa promocionada por la familia Demone 7uu7 Obviamente Reborn es un gran maestro tenia que tener un gran método de enseñanza xDD Nah la verdad me gusta hacer sufrir a Tsuna, ya sabes lo normal xD Suerte nos leemos! Besos :3

Sayaneko-chan: Y resulto que ellos ya se conocían xD Jojo con su hermano creo que me quedare con mi idea inicial :3 Tengo una idea para ellos dos 7u7 Nos leemos :3

chica panquesito: Mejor tarde que nunca xD te cmprendo con la escuela, arte… me gustaría aprender pero soy demasiado floja para inscribirme a clases xD aun así algún día aprenderé xD Quiero que cuando se encuentren sea así de OoO Esta viva!? xD Saludirijillos –se escribirá así (¿?)- y suerte!

F.L.Y: Bueno traigo aquí la conti, espero te guste mas cosas se acercan!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, al igual que algunos de los Oc's

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado, el tiempo que pasaban observando a Greco no daba señal alguna de tramar algo contra los Vongola, los estaba desesperando.<p>

-Haru-sama ¿Qué pasa si nos descubrieron?- pregunto Sebastián quien se encontraba en el despacho junto con la castaña

-No lo creo, de ser así ellos habrían hecho algo desde hace mucho- dijo la castaña mientras revisaba unos papeles- Las alianzas están marchando bien- dijo dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio

-Sí, para nuestra suerte ellos no piden saber quién es nuestro jefe- contesto el peli negro- Aparte de eso, Haru-sama, usted lo ha visto ¿no es así?- la mirada del hombre era suspicas evitando que le pudieras mentir

-…- la castaña miro a los ojos de su mayordomo y suspiro pesadamente-Si-

-Entonces…-

-Acepte- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la gran ventana

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos enseguida-

-Está bien, los chicos se podrán encargar de las cosas por aquí solos- dijo dando la vuelta hacia el hombre- No iremos por un año- el hombre solo asintió a lo dicho por la chica

-Como diga- hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando recibieron las ordenes de retirarse sintieron un gran vacío en su interior, no se querían ir, no querían dejar a los Vongola, pero tenían que seguir las ordenes de Haru. Por más doloroso que fuera, además estaban seguras de que los volverían a ver.

La noche que partieron fue tormentosa, como si presagiara una catástrofe, su vuelo se retrasó, pasaron la noche en el aeropuerto esperando. No se habían podido despedir de los chicos, Tetsu era el único tranquilo, a él no le gustaba verlas tan tristes y aunque su personalidad no denotara aquello era verdad, odia ver a la chicas tristes, las consideraba como sus hermanas y aquello le partía el corazón. Él más que nadie había estado observando los cambios de las chicas, se les notaba más alegres, Alluka se encontraba tan feliz y siempre estaba tarareando una linda canción, Saki era siempre que recibía un mensaje se sonrojaba y sonreía automáticamente, se veía tan tierna, Pandora siempre estaba buscando alguna opción para pasar el rato con el guardián de la tormenta.

-Vamos chicas, los verán otra vez- la chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada

-Claro como Tetsu-ni tiene a Taiga-nechan en casa no sabe lo que es sufrir de amor- Alluka le recrimino al peli negro

-N-no es así- el mayor se había sonrojado por la mención de la peli roja

-Claro el que solo tiene que caminar unos pasos para ver a Taiga, nosotras no los veremos en un largo tiempo- ahora deseaba haber mantenido la boca cerrada

-Tranquilas- Saki habían pensado en eso también, pero sabía que el chico no tenía malas intenciones- Pasara tiempo para que los veamos de nuevo pero no es para que nos desquitemos con Tetsu- dijo con una sonrisa, las otras dos se calmaron un poco, cuando pudieron abordar el avión estaban todos callados

-Tetsu-ni-chan-

-¿Si?- respondió viendo a la más pequeña del grupo

-¿Crees que pase mucho tiempo para que los veamos de nuevo?- pregunto con total inocencia

El chico miro a los ojos de la chica, podía decir con total sinceridad que estaba enamorada

-No lo creo, los verán más rápido de lo que creen- al momento de decir aquella palabras no sabía cuánto se arrepentiría después.

.

.

.

Cuando Sara llego al punto de encuentro, una cafetería algo alejada de la escuela Namimori, no espero que todos estuvieran a tiempo, además de ver a un nuevo chico.

-Hola- saludo gentilmente

-Ann-chan te estábamos esperando- respondió Roth al ver a la chica cerca de la mesa

-Ann-chan que gusto tenerte presente- dijo caballerosamente un hombre mayor

-Nyho-san un gusto verlo nuevamente- contesto con una leve sonrisa

-Me da gusto verte también Sara-san- contesto un chico de cabellos negros y algunas perforaciones en el odio

-Hola Marshall-kun- este contesto con una sonrisa amable, la chica no entendía como era que se sentía tan a gusto con aquel grupo de personas

-Hola Ann-chan- saludo la más joven del grupo- Déjame presentarte a Edward Redfield- dijo al tiempo que señalan a un chico de diecisiete años de cabello rojo naranja y ojos verdes

-Hola-saludo es un leve asentimiento de cabeza

-Hola- él le dedico una sonrisa amable- Puedes llamarme Edd, un placer conocerte Ann-chan- rio un poco al final, pero no una de presunción si no de alegría

-El placer es mío, soy Andou Sara-

-Kyoya- Nyho de dio cuenta cuando el muchacho estaba entrando en el local- Buenas tardes-

-Hmp- recibió como contestación, el pelinegro observo a Sara detenidamente- ¿Es ella?-

-Si- respondió tranquilamente Ame

-Lamento la tardanza- un pelirrojo entro corriendo al local

-Jack llegas tarde- dijo un poco enojada la menor de todos

-Lo siento~ se presentó algo- respondió simplemente- Hibari- saludo educadamente- Al parecer alguien nos siguió- dijo el chico mirando a una de las mesas de fondo

-Estúpido Haneuma- fue lo que musito Hibari confundiendo a los demás chicos- Vamos a mi casa- los demás se sorprendieron

-¿E-estas seguro Kyoya?- pregunto el mayor de todos

-Si-miro a Crew- Roth demuéstrame tu progreso, cuando te diga pon una ilusión sobre nosotros- el chico se sorprendió pero aun así acepto.

El grupo salió de aquel local siendo seguido por Dino, no quería perderlos de vista, tal vez podría conocer la razón del porque estaba juntos. Cuanto estaban dando la vuelta en una esquina Dino se apresuró para poder alcanzarlo pero cuando el llego ellos habían desaparecido. No había rastro alguno de aquello chicos.

-Maldición- el potro salvaje había perdido de vista a su objetivo

*Unas calles más adelante*

-Bien hecho Roth- felicito Ame

-Gracias- se notaba que aquel entrenamiento estaba rindiendo frutos

.

.

.

Cuando Bel y Squalo regresaron a la habitación uno tenía la marca de una mano en la mejilla y el otro una sonrisa de gran satisfacción.

-_Definitivamente aquella plebeya es la única a mi altura Shishishishi- _

.

-¿Quien se cree que es para morderme?- Kajika tenía un espejo en la mano tratando de limpiar su labio

-Wow después de todo es tu novio- Alicia miro como entraba silenciosamente Tayuya

-Tayu-chan- dijo con voz divertida, la contraria estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, la rubia suspiro-Como las envidio, tienen unos novios muy… pasionales- al decir eso comenzó a reír una se sonrojo más la otra simplemente bufo ante lo dicho.

.

.

.

Dos días después de que todos los guardianes regresaran fueron convocados a una junta.

-One-chan ¿pasa algo malo?- la primera en preguntar había sido Alluka, Haru la miro directamente a los ojos tenía que decirle ahora

-Como sabes Demone es una familia que ha perdurado desde hace muchos siglos, y tiene un poder y riquezas abrumadores- empezó con voz seria a su lado se encontraba Sebastián- Eso se debe a su primera Jefa y a…- tomo un suspiro antes de continuar- la ayuda de Sebastián- todos se sorprendieron con lo dicho por la chica. Lo que decía no tenía pies ni cabeza, si era por la primera Jefa y aquel sujeto… Él tendría que estar muerto.

-Les explicare todo- dijo amablemente el hombre, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color rojo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jojojo Es más corto, pero en el siguiente ¬3¬ seguro me matan xD No puedo decir más que eso!<p>

¡No desesperen! Pronto se avecina lo ¡mejor!

Espero sus comentarios :3 ¿Ustedes que creen que tenga que decir Sebas-chan? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Me gustaría escuchar sus suposiciones?

Tenchou-Fliqpy: Bueno no diere a donde ira Haru… aun Jajaja. Si son muchos algunas veces me confundo :S Pero trabajo en eso Jejeje

Sayaneko-chan: Del hermano se sabrá pronto, no desesperes -3- Ya lo podrás saber Jaja La persona con la que Haru se encontró, bueno no se si es una persona… o que XD

chica panquesito: pronto, pronto se vendrá la acción, pero antes veremos un poco de romance!

Albii-chan: Gracias por decir eso, me hace feliz! :3 Se sabrá pronto tal vez tres o cuatro capítulos mas adelante xD

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz! Espero les gustara el capitulo, ya tengo escritos los próximos dos y actualizare pronto –bueno eso quiero xDD- Nos leemos luego, besos, abrazos y buenos deseos para ustedes! :3

¿Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

En este capítulo se relatan lo que paso y el presente

Espero no causar confusiones en este capítulo, puesto que el presente y pasado estan mezclados.

_Recuerdos._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

Los días habían pasado, las relaciones entra los Vongola y los chicos nuevo había mejorado bastante, incluso se iniciaron unos cuantos romances.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas no había rastro de movimientos por parte del enemigo, Haru mando a llamar a todos sus guardianes, Kyoya tenía completa su familia, el enemigo estaba al pendiente de Vongola esperando cuando la heredera de Demone hiciera acto de presencia, pero paso el tiempo y no lo hizo. Decidieron atacar cuando las nuevas personas que rondaban alrededor de ellos desaparecieron, atacaron a Vongola por separado.

.

.

.

Tsuna había sido herido de gravedad, se encontraba en el hospital, los demás guardianes también habían sido heridos pero lograron escapar con lesiones para nada graves, pero Tsunayoshi no había contado con la misma suerte, al parecer las armas con las que lo atacaron estaban envenenadas. Todos estaban muy preocupados. No sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

_Tsuna se encontraba descansando en su casa, recuerda que hace más de una semana que se había marchado Saki. No le había dicho nada, no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse, se sentía tan mal. Sabía que no era el único que estaba mal, Gokudera estaba igual._

_Reborn había salido mucho antes de que Saki se fuera, pero le había dicho que regresaría, sus amigos estaban ocupados, así que no tenía con quien salir a despejar su mente. Alguno entrenando, seguramente Kyoko y Chrome entrenarían en el bosque, _

_-Estaría bien ir a verlas- se dijo así mismo levantándose de la cama _

_._

_._

_._

Haru aun tenia guardias cuidando a sus amigos en Japón, pero sus ellos habían regresado, en cuanto recibió el llamado de ayuda de parte de uno de sus hombre quiso golpearse, la familia Morte había esperado la mejor oportunidad de atacar, y ella se las había concedido, se sentía tan estúpida, en cuanto pudo mando a sus guardianas, Pandora, Alluka y Saki a Japón, los demás tendrías que ir con las demás familias amigas, tendrían que hablar de esto.

.

.

.

_Yamamoto sabía que sus dos amigos estaban decaídos a causa de la partida de aquellas chicas, pero no podían hacer nada, no tenían manera de contactarlas, sus números había sido borrados, era como si la tierra se la hubiera comido._

_Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos, pero aun así estaba atento a su alrededor, sabía que era vigilado por uno hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de fondo del restaurante desde hace ya un rato. _

_._

_._

_._

En el hospital se encontraban todos tranquilos, les habían dicho que no corrían peligro alguno pero que aun así tenían que mantenerlos en observación, el único de ellos que no había recibido tanto daño era Hibari.

Cuando vieron llegar a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se les hacía conocida, pero no sabían de dónde.

.

.

.

_Kyoya había reunido a sus guardianes en su casa, no quería que terminara como la última vez, aún tenía que pagar por algunas reparaciones en la universidad de Namimori._

_Todos llegaron uno por uno, o al menos eso parecía, así como a la hora en que se marcharon, algunos se fueron en grupo, claro no siempre podemos confiar en nuestros ojos._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Pandora, Saki y Alluka llegaron a Japón fueron directamente al hospital donde les habían informado estaba internados los guardianes de la Décima generación y su jefe. Alluka había creado una ilusión sobre ellas cuando estaban hablando con el Director del Hospital, nadie fuera de su familia conocía su verdadera identidad, y así se tenían que mantener.

Hablaron sobre la situación en la que se encontraban los chicos, estaban fuera de peligro, menos Tsuna. Saki casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, pero mantuvo su postura fuerte, tenía que serlo.

.

.

.

_Gokudera había salido a dar una vuelta y ver si podía sacar a Pandora de sus pensamientos, en las últimas semanas que pasaron antes de salir de vaciones y que ella se fuera sin dejar rastro, fueron las mejores de su vida, pero ahora ella se había ido sin decir nada._

_Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo desde hace ya más de unas cuantas cuadras._

_._

_._

_._

Estaban preocupados por Kyoya, claro unos lo demostraban y otros no, pero no solo por el también por los demás que habían sido atacados. Los habían conocido poco pero eran buenas personas, Sara llamo en cuanto pudo a Dino, tenía que decirle acerca de que su pequeño hermanito estaba herido. Sabía que estaría devastado pero tal vez él podría ayudar con algo.

Cuando vieron llegar a Yuki y a Kiyoshi junto con Hibari, un poco mal herido con ellos, pero bien. La primera en ir con él fue Ame, quien tuvo que contener sus ganar de abrazarlo, pues la mirada de Kyoya les decía que tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Cada uno había salido de la casa bajo una ilusión hecha por Roth, aun así se quedaron Kiyoshi, Yuki y Ame, tenían que quedarse a cuidar a su jefe, no podían cometer errores, aquellos idiotas que los atacaron se habían metido con las personas equivocadas.

.

.

.

_Ryohei había salido como todas las mañanas a correr, dejando de paso a su hermana en la entrada del bosque, aun no le gustaba la idea de que ella aprendiera a luchar, por eso el lo hacía para poder protegerla a ella y los demás, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ella le había dicho que no se metiera en eso, eran sus asunto no de él. Así que a la fuerza había aceptado, vio cómo se encontró con Chrome, desde que los arcobaleno habían sido reunidos solo entrañaban ellas dos. Esperaba que Lal Mirch regresara pronto y les ayudara._

_Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado que alguien lo estaba observando._

_._

_._

_._

Ame había informado a Enma de lo sucedido, el chico quería regresar pero ella me dijo que mejor se quedara en Italia al fin y al cabo necesitarían su ayuda con la investigación. Él tenía que ayudar a encontrar a aquella familia que había atacado a su amigo y novia, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

.

.

.

_Mukuro aún estaba extrañado de la extraña desaparición de su pequeña Alluka, ella tendía a desaparecer pero siempre se despedía de él, solamente en algunas ocasiones no lo había hecho pero era por razones muy importantes. Mas no dejo que aquello le corrompiera la mente simplemente regreso a su rutina._

_Ese día en la mañana había acompañado a Chrome al lugar donde entrenaba, sintió la presencia de alguien cerca así que les dijo a ambas chicas que tuvieran cuidado, pero ellas también se habían percatado, se sorprendió levemente más aun no lo demostró se notaba que estaban siendo entrenadas por un arcobaleno._

_Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Kokuyo land se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo así que fue mejor a otro lugar, más lejano apartado de su hogar. _

_._

_._

_._

Quien había informado a Demone del ataque a la familia Vongola había sido Alejandro, al parecer tenía un amigo que era cercano a Vongola así que se apresuró a informar a Haru y los demás, pero ellos no fueron los únicos atacados. Taiga había recibido información de Bel de un ataque a Varia, para suerte y alivio de Haru descubrió que tanto Tayuya y Kajika no se encontraban en dicho lugar, pues cuando Alice regreso a la mansión ellas no habían ido en ningún momento. Estaba preocupada por ellas, pero sabía perfectamente que se podrían cuidar bien, pero algo no la dejaba de molestar.

.

.

.

_Las batallas habían sido brutales, no habían enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso, suponiendo de ellos no eran los guardianes de la familia que los había atacado, lo sabían la manera en como estaban vestidos informes todos iguales, nadie destacaba incluso en varia el uniforme de un guardián era diferente al de los subornidados._

_Y aun sin ser los principales eran fuertes._

_Tsuna había sido atacado en un callejón, un atajo a su casa, se había visto rodeado por siete hombres de traje negro, los cuales había sido muy difícil terminar pero lo había logrado, estaba lastimado gravemente y sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. _

_Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia escucho una voz que se le hacía muy conocida. Claro en todas sus clases la había escuchado. Después sintió como era apuñalado. Después ya no supo nada._

_._

_._

_._

Los doctores se movían rápido a la habitación 127, al parecer el paciente se encontraba en grave peligro. Los guardianes escuchaban como los doctores y enfermera llegaban, Saki salió la habitación, Alluka rápidamente coloco una ilusión sobre ella, Sakura observo como las enfermeras atendían rápidamente a Tsuna, se acercó a una de ellas.

-D-disculpe ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesitamos operar al paciente, algo altero su sistema y ahora se encuentra peor- dijo simplemente para salir rumbo a la sala de emergencias.

Saki casi cae al sueldo de no ser por Pandora y por Alluka que la sostuvieron

-Todo estará bien Saki-ne-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte- Alluka trato de animarla

.

.

.

Esa misma noche se anunció la muerte de un paciente.

El chico de la habitación nuero 127 había fallecido en el quirófano.

.

.

.

-Misión cumplida- se escuchó la voz de Greco por un micrófono

Del otro lado estaban varios cuerpos tirados por el piso desangrándose. Y solamente dos de pie.

-Bien hecho- una de las dos dijo, estaba cubierta de sangre en varias partes además de que sus cuchillos estaban completamente manchado de aquel líquido rojo.

La otra tenía en el piso a uno de los hombres vivo, solamente golpeado, y con un bastón de metal contra su cuello.

-Nunca diré nada- dijo con algo de dificultad

-Ya lo veremos- dijeron ambas chicas con una mirada atemorizante.

.

.

.

_Continuara_

* * *

><p>Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas de muerte (¿?), tomatazos, la ensaladas completas :D<p>

Nos leemos. Gracias por sus comentarios, me dan animos para seguir! Espero leer sus hermosos y sensules Reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

_Los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, al igual que los Oc's_

* * *

><p>Después de aquel ataque sorpresa a los Vongola, ellos desaparecieron de Japón por seguridad, llevaban ocho meses desde aquel día.<p>

_Flash Back_

-Lo mejor será que pase por muerto- la voz de Haru se escuchaba por el celular- Sí morte piensa que él murió pensaran que su misión está completa y les dejaran tranquilos, es lo mejor por el momento-

-Bien- Saki contesto seriamente- ¿Qué pasara cuando salga de la operación?-

-Hablare con el noveno para que envía a alguien a que los cuide- la comunicación de corto de repente

-Saki-nee-san- Alluka apareció tras la chica

-Tenemos que hablar con los doctores que atiende a Tsuna… en privado- contesto a la pregunta muda hecha por la menor

-Bien, Pandora está hablando con Gokudera-san y tal parece que Hibari-san está movilizando a su familia-

-Eso sería un problema… Comunícate con Ale-kun tiene que convencer a Ed de que no pasa nada grave-

-Bien-

Ambas chicas regresaron a la habitación donde descansaban los guardianes de Tsuna

_Fin Flash Back_

Por esa razón ahora todos los guardianes, junto con Kyoko, I-pin, Fuuta y Nana se encontraban en la mansión principal en Italia. Aun se preguntaban para quien trabajaban sus amigas, pero no las habían podido ver nuevamente desde aquel incidente, tampoco tenían noticias de Hibari, pero sabían que también estaba en Italia.

-Noveno- uno de los sirvientes de la mansión entro en el despacho del hombre- Llego esta carta para usted y esta para el Décimo… pero no he lograd encontrarlo-

-Gracias, yo se la entregare-

.

.

.

Mansión Shimon

-H-Hibari-san p-por favor- el jede de la familia trataba de que aquel peli negro no terminara destruyendo su casa

-Lo siento Enma- la chica de cabello negro se acercó a su pareja para disculparse por los destrozos de la pelea de su jefe y Adel

-No te preocupes- el pelirrojo la tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a él para darle un suave beso en los labios, ella simplemente se sonrojo puesto que en el lugar se encontraban todos los guardianes de Shimon y la mayoría de Shi

-Enma- Adel llego junto a la pareja que se separa un poco sonrojada- Llego este sobre hace unos momentos-

El pelirrojo la tomo en las manos y se sorprendió por aquella llama negra y azul que era desprendida por el sello.

-También llego una para Kyoya- Adel le dio el sobre al pelinegro que miro detenidamente la llama, aquella extraña llama de la que había escuchado en su niñez

.

.

.

Dino se encontraba realizando la documentación necesaria para pagar los destrozos de la última visita de Hibari y sus guardianes, en un sillón santa cómodamente con una taza de té en la mesita se encontraba Sara, observando como su rubio novio firmaba con desespero todos aquellos papeles, solo para que ambos pudieran tener un momento a solas.

-No te sobre esfuerces- le dijo con cariño el rubio la contemplo con cariño, ella era perfecta, amable, alegre y siempre con una amable sonrisa, claro también tenía su lado malévolo pero aun así la amaba como nunca amo a nadie más, y él… él era un torpe con suerte por tener a aquella chica a su lado.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su oficina-Adelante- Romario entro con un sobre en las manos

-Jefe esto llego hace unos momentos- le tendió aquel sobre blanco con una llama negra y azul

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto su novia cuando estuvo cerca

.

.

.

Se encontraba comiendo sus típicos dulces recostado en un sillón de la mansión Giglio Nero platicando con Yuni sobre algunos asuntos con respecto a su alianza, claro no podría falta aquel tipo rubio que le miraba como si lo fuese a matar en cualquier momento.

-Yuni-sama- una de las sirvientas de la mansión de acerco a la chica y al rubio y les tendió una bandeja donde se encontraban dos sobres, tomo uno y se lo dio a la joven- Esto llego hace un momento- la mujer se acercó a Byakuran y le dio el otro sobre- También llego uno para usted Byakuran-sama

Los tres estaban desconcertados, nunca antes habían visto una llama como aquella que desprendía el sello de los sobres.

-¿Cómo sabes que me encuentro aquí?- pregunto Byakuran al darse cuenta de aquel detalle

-…- Gamma vio a ambos jefes y si conoció aquella llama, pero se suponía que ya no existía habían sido derrocados hace tiempo

.

.

.

Como siempre algún disturbio en la misión Varia provocado por una típica pelea entre Xanxus y Squalo debido a la ausencia de cierta chica que debía información y que no se encontraba en ninguna parte del mundo

-¡Una persona no desaparece!- se escuchó el grito de Xanxus por toda la mansión

-¡Vroooooi pero ella lo hizo!- claro sus gritos no eran anda comparados con los de Squalo- ¡Si no me crees búscala tú! ¡Ella no está en ninguna parte del maldito mundo!-

-…- Bel que observaba todo aquello con verdadera diversión logro divisar a una de las mucamas entrando y temblando con verdadero miedo al ver a sus dos jefes pelear de aquella manera

-¿Qué quieres plebeya?- como siempre hicieron acto de presencia sus _buenos _modales

-Llego esta carta hace poco- se acercó con paso temeroso y la voz quebrada por el miedo hacia el rubio y le dio la carta

-Puedes irte- la chica salió rápidamente y Bel observo con detenimiento la carta en sus manos y la llama que desprendía-Jefe-

Ambos, Xanxus y Squalo, detuvieron su pelea de gritos y voltearon a ver con enojo al rubio que lanzo la carta con precisión al escritorio del primero

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Squalo

-…- la llama que vio en la carta no era como ninguna otra que haya visto antes

-¿Qué es esto?- Bel recogió un pequeño sobre que estaba en el suelo- Jefe esto le interesara- se levantó del sillón y le dio la carta al peli negro.

-…- aquella inconfundible letra que llego a odiar estaba en la segunda carta- Interesante- dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla de cuero y observo ambas cartas

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que las cartas habían sido enviadas a cada una de las familias con las que se buscaba una alianza, con las que ya tenían una la reunión había sido hace dos días, se habló amenamente de los trabajos entre otras cosas, ahora venía lo que era más serio.

-¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran?- pregunto tranquilamente Natsu

-Te aseguro que Xanxus querrá matar a alguien… o tal vez destruya algo- dijo alegremente Alicia

-¿Ustedes que piensas de sus novios?- Taiga entro a la habitación donde todos se encontraban esperando por los invitados

-…- las demás chicas no respondieron nada, estaban nerviosas, no querían arruinar nada de lo que habían creado con aquellos chicos, pero no habían sido totalmente honestas con ellos

-Tranquilas- Alejandro les regalo una sonrisa calmada y cálida- Si las lastiman no saldrán con vida de la mansión- su sonrisa alegre y despreocupada saco escalofríos a la chicas- ¿Verdad Tetsu?- todas voltearon la mirada de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo que dedicaba una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno

-Por supuesto, nadie lastima a mis hermanitas- aquellos dos eras muy sobreprotectores con ellas, esperaba que los chicos no reaccionaran tal mal o si no resultarían heridos, claro a acepción de Squalo y Bel, pero claro que ellos se la llevarían bien, no tendrían tanto problema

-Tienen razón- Alice se unió a los chicos- Ellos no saldrán vivos si lastimas a alguna de ella- su mirada y sonrisa, la conocían perfectamente-¿No crees Nat?- pregunto a la chica tímida la cual solo asintió

Bueno tal vez necesitarían intervenir su algo salía mal, no querían que nadie terminara en el hospital.

.

.

.

Las limusinas llegaron poco a poco, los presentes se reunían en una gran sala de color blanco, adornada de manera hermosa, con bellos muebles entre negro y café, dando elegancia al lugar, ya están todos presentes, solo faltaban los anfitriones.

-¿Alguien conoce a esta familia?- pregunto Dino que tenía una copa de vino en sus manos

-…- nadie respondió, no sabían absolutamente nada de ellos y los que lo sabían prefirieron callar

Las grandes puerta de madre se abrieron dando paso al primer grupo de desconocidos.

-Buenas noches- la voz de Alejandro resonó por todo el lugar, era fuerte y segura- Lamentamos hacerlos esperar- dio una leve reverencia, junto con él se encontraban Natsu, Tetsu y Taiga, que rápidamente intercepto la mirada de Bel

-Por favor pasen- dijo con aquel tono galante y divertido

Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, en aquel lugar se encontraban ellas, Xanxus miro con enojo a Alice que parecía jugar con Tuyuya y sus diferentes tonalidades de rojo sobre su rostro, claro fue absolutamente ignorado.

-Abuelo- Tsuna miro al hombre que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro-¿Tu lo sabias?-

-Existen cosas que no se pueden revelar- dijo el hombre para pasar y saludar a todas las féminas que están en aquella gran mesa

-Alluka- observo como Mukuro hablo con la más joven de todo el grupo y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas, ella sonrió tiernamente y tomo la corbata del traje de Mukuro y le planto un beso que hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara, la inocencia no estaba en el ADN de aquella joven

_-¿Sabe algo de esto?-_ se preguntó al ver como ambos iniciaban una platica

-Nat-kun…- la voz de Saki llego a sus oídos como un susurro temeroso, la vio a los ojos y pudo ver el miedo implantado en ellos

-Debiste tener tus motivos- dijo para darle un abrazo lleno de cariño, no se podía enojar con ella, era su todo y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo

Gokudera se acercó cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraba Pandora, sabía que era observando por aquel chicos de cabellos negro y el otro de cabellos rubios, sentía sus mirada penetrando en su ser.

-_¿Qué demonios les pasa?-_ se preguntó al sentirse muy incómodo con aquella miradas sobre él- Pandora- su voz salió más brusca de lo que esperaba

-…- la chica le miro a los ojos con una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en ella

-Lo siento- cuando él estaba por decir algo ella le interrumpió y se disculpo

-No entiendo por qué no dijiste nada… pero supongo que lo descubriré hoy ¿no es así?- y ahí estaba aquella personalidad paciente que solo le mostraría a ella y a nadie más, dejo de sentir aquellas miradas que mataban y se relajó considerablemente

Tanto Bel como Squalo se dirigieron con sus respectivas parejas.

Kajika estaba esperando por Bel, y si se le ocurría reclamarle algo dejaría de Alice y Tetsu se encargaran de aquel adicto a la sangre, aunque puede y les dijera que no lo lastimaran tanto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que decir la plebeya?-

-Nada- contesto a la pregunta hecha por el chico- Si quieres saber algo espera las explicaciones- se retiró a su lugar y se colocó los auriculares

El simplemente se le quedo observando, luego fue hacia ella y volteo la sala, nadie los miraba todos estaban en otros asunto o bien saben que si interrumpían ganarían uno cuchillos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Bel le tomo de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara, después de eso se acercó lentamente y beso su labio suavemente.

-No ignores al príncipe, plebeya-

-No lo ignoro…- dijo divertida- Solo… no contesto sus preguntas- ahora ella fue quien le beso

Tayuya estaba sentada en la mesa, pero cuando observo que Squalo se acercaba se levantó y le tomo de la mano para llevar a un lugar fuera de la vista de todos.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada- la mirada baja de la chica hizo que Squalo se enojara

-Tayu te he dicho que no bajes la mirada- levanto la cara de la chica con ambas manos a sus lados- Entiendo que no pudieras decirme, después de todo tu familia es primero- la miro a los ojos y ella se sonrojo- Espero obtener respuestas- le beso tiernamente la frente y luego la abrazo

Ellos habían sido delicado y comprensivos, pero Xanxus estaba entre los presentes y aquel sujeto era todo lo contario a los demás chicos.

-Alice- dijo con un tono de voz enojado y autoritario

-¿Si?- ella contesto como si no estuviera frente a ella un demonio de ojos rojos mostrando sus cicatrices

-Explica esto- trataba de no perder los estribos pero la actitud desinteresada de la chica no le está ayudando en nada

-Nop- la chica recargo su cabeza en ambas manos y sonrió divertida- No soy la indicada para esto Xanxus- su mirada se había vuelto seria en un instante

-….- Xanxus se relajó y tanto Alejandro como Tetsu volvieron a esconder las armas que tenían dispuestas a utilizar si el pelinegro atacaba a la rubia

-Lamento la tardanza- la voz suave y sedosa del hombre que entraba por la puerta hizo que todos callaran y prestaran atención- Por favor, tomen asiento- dijo cortésmente a los cual todo y cada uno de los presentes tomaron asiento- Adelante señorita- dio una reverencia dando paso a una joven de cabellos castaños largas hasta la cintura, unos ojos color chocolate hermosos y brillantes, su piel blanca resaltaba a causa de aquel vestido negro que utilizaba, acoplándose perfectamente a la parte de arriba y justo debajo del busto un hermoso moño en color azul ajustara perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando que el vuelo de la falda cayera con delicadeza sobre sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Definitivamente un mujer hermosa.

-Haru-chan…- escucharon aquel nombre susurrado por Kyoko y todos, o bien la mayoría entro en estado de shock al ver a su querida amiga nuevamente.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Dios termine! No podía aplazar más este encuentro! Espero que les gustara el capítulo trate de que todo los Oc participaran, si alguien falto lo lamento pero pues el sueño me vence! xD<p>

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, nos leemos en lo que sigue! :3

Me disculpo por los errores de coherencia, la ortografía y las palabras sin sentido xD

P.D. No mataría a Tsuna, solo mato personajes cuando el final ésta cerca xD Jaja

Nos leemos! Cuídense y besitos! ;3


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p>Y frente a ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Haru Miura, la chica a la cual los de la décima generación se habían encargado de alejar, las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, Hibari frunció el ceño al igual que Xanxus, ellos lo sabían, lo habían descubierto hace algún tiempo, pero por más que la buscaban ella no aparecía en ninguna parte del mundo, más aun así no se rindieron y después de tanto tiempo ella se aparecía frete a ellos, con un rostro serio y seguro, su cuerpo delicado pero con aquella postura que te pedía la respetaras, los ojos chocolate algo más afilados y de una mirada suave y al mismo tiempo dura, como era eso posible.<p>

Por otro lado la décima generación estaba asombrada, era como si aquella chica que era su amiga hubiera desaparecido y frente a ellos se encontrara una persona totalmente diferente, aquella no era la Haru que conocían, era un persona completamente diferente.

-Permítanme presentarme oficialmente- su voz suave y sedosa envolvió a más de uno de los presentes- Soy la onceava jefa de la Familia Demone, Haru Lawlient Di Demone- su voz no titubeo ni un momento al igual que su mirada.

-¿Haru-chan?- Kyoko se había levantado de su asiento al igual que Chrome ambas muy sorprendidas sin poder ocultarlo, Haru las miro y les sonrió cálidamente ante aquello ambas volvieron a tomar asiento, avanzo a paso lento a la cabecera de la mesa y tomo asiento siendo rodeada por sus guardianes.

-¿Por qué…?- Tsuna no pudo hablar con normalidad.

-Simplemente no lo sabía… Perdí la memoria cuando tenía seis años- su mirada paso de Xanxus a Hibari, quienes tenían un semblante serio y que se volvió un poco más oscuro ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

-...- la sorpresa en Tsuna y los chicos se hizo creciente ante la revelación.

-No fue mi intención ocultarlo, ni nada por el estilo… Simplemente no recordaba- una sonrisa tranquila se posó en su rostro y por alguna razón todos dejaron el shock inicial y se relajaron.

-¿A qué se debe la reunión?- Xanxus hablo con aquel tono autoritario y demandante que le caracterizaba.

-…-Haru sonrió divertida ante la mirada furiosa del pelinegro de ojos rojos- Una alianza- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Contra quiñes?- ahora fue el turno de Hibari.

-La familia Morte- dijo con simpleza, justo cuando Dino iba a hablar por la puerta entraron las sirvientas con la cena.

-Trataremos los negocios más adelante… Ahora por favor disfruten del festín- un ademan delicado con la mano y las sirvientas comenzaron a servir, llenaron las copas con _Cune Rioja Imperial Gran Reserva_.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas entre los guardianes Demone y su jefa, los demás presentes se sentían algo nerviosos., aunque no lo dejaran ver, estaban callados y observando los movimientos de sus anfitriones, los cuales parecían tan relajados y frescos que daba algo de desconfianza.

Al término de la cena, las mismas sirvientas entraron y retiraron todo, volviendo a llenar las copas que en ningún momento de la cena dejaban que se vaciaran por completo.

-Bien…- tomo delicadamente la copa entre sus manos y dio un sorbo- Ahora si me permiten, quisiera hablar solamente con las cabezas de las familias- nuevamente tomo un sorbo de su copa y cerrando los ojos degustando tan exquisito vino.

-¿Quieres que dejemos a nuestros jefes… a solas contigo?- pregunto Gokudera mirando directamente hacia Haru.

-Bueno… Si- contesto con diversión.

-¡Estás loca!- contesto el peli plata.

-Cuide sus palabras joven Gokudera Hayato- el mayordomo que entro antes de Haru se hizo presente con una sonrisa carismática, pero en sus manos unos cuantos cubiertos dispuesto a atacar.

-Sebastián…- la orden estaba implícita- ¿Paso algo?-

-Su hermano acaba de salir- el hombre llego hasta su lado, y dio una reverencia.

-Entiendo- cerro los ojos apoyo las manos en la mesa- Necesitamos apresurar las cosas- suspiro con cansancio- Ya sabes que hacer-

-Si- el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera oscura aun lado de el gran comedor- Podrían seguirme por favor- un ademan elegante dando paso a los jefes, que seguían en sus asientos.

-Les dije anteriormente, necesito hablar con las cabezas de cada familia- Haru se levantó y entro en aquella habitación.

-¿¡En serio crees que dejaremos que vayan solos!?- nuevamente Gokudera exploto.

-Solo vendrán los que estén interesados- dijo ella antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Yo voy- Byakuran se levantó y camino hacia aquella puerta seguido de Yuni.

Xanxus y Hibari no dijeron nada y solo entraron, después de pensarlo por gran tiempo, Kozato y Cavallone siguieron a los otros.

-¿Decimo?- Gokudera esperaba la decisión de su jefe.

-Iré- se levantó y siguió a los demás, los guardianes se quedaron en el comedor.

-Esto es aburrido- dijo Bel sacando unos cuchillos y aventándolos al techo.

-Agradecería mucho que no destruyeras mi casa- hablo Alice mirando directamente al rubio.

-¿O que harás, plebeya?-

-Te mato- ambos listos para la lucha se levantaron.

-Alice-san- una de las mucamas le extendió un sobre negro-Esto es para usted-

-Gracia, Martha- lo tomo y lo abrió, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de confusión- Oí Natsu ven- su actitud de hace momentos cambio y se mostró seria.

-Ellos…- miro hacia Alluka que mantenía una conversación con Mukuro y a uno de los guardianes de Shi- No puede ser-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto la rubia.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo la peli negra, ambas se retiraron dejando a algunos muy confundidos.

-Taiga- Bel le hablo a la chica pidiendo una explicación.

-No lo sé- contesto restándole importancia al asunto, pero aun así estaba preocupada.

Los demás guardianes se dispersaron por la sala y el comedor, algunos quedando con sus parejas y otros platicando con guardianes de las demás familias.

.

.

.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Haru-chan?- Byakuran, de alguna manera, había conseguido un tazón con malvaviscos y los comía con gran gusto.

-Ustedes mejor que nadie deberían saber de la Familia Morte- una pantalla tras ella se encendió mostrando un escudo conformado por unas enredaderas formando un circulo en color negro, dentro de este se podían aprecias una espada y una guadaña cruzadas, amabas en color bronce, con algunas manchas oscuras.

-Ellos han crecido considerablemente desde hace una año- en la pantalla se mostraron imágenes de los principales miembros de la familia.

-Es verdad, pero ellos no han atentado contra ninguno de nosotros- hablo Dino con aquella seriedad que solo mostraba en casos extremos.

-Eso no es verdad- se mostró una fotografía de un pelirrojo- Tsuna-san…-

-¿Es… miembro… de…morte?- recordó aquel día en que fue atacado, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio.

-Sí, él es la mano derecha… la jefa es ella- una mujer pelirroja, de unos treinta y cinco años, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, mirada dura y decidida- Rebeca Armostri Di Morte, actual jefa de la familia y… la encargada de atacar en la fiesta de paz de Vongola, Shi y Morte- diciendo eso, tanto Xanxus como Hibari tensaron los músculos y afilaron la mirada.

-¿Fue ella?- Xanxus dejo el vaso de licor y observo con aquellos ojos rojizos y flamantes a la mujer en la pantalla.

-Así es- cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño-Ella fue la que ataco la mansión aquel día… quien mato a mi madre… y me separo de mi padre- ojos cerrados, ceño aun fruncido, puños apretados.

Hibari observo a Haru, por unos breves momentos a su mente llego el recuerdo de la pequeña castaña llorando y aferrándose a Xanxus.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Kyoya sabiendo a donde se dirigía el asunto.

-Una alianza- abrió los ojos, mirada decidida- Ellos no han atacado a sus familia, pero lo harán- nuevas imágenes- Quieren tomar el control del bajo mundo por completo- varias mansiones de familias que en algún momento conocieron- Acaban con los _débiles_, toman aliados y vendrán por ustedes-

-Vongola no es débil- comento Xanxus.

-Un mal cálculo, ellos me buscaban a mi- Haru le miro, directo a los ojos, sin medio alguno.

-Entonces, Haru-chan dice que pronto se desatara un guerra- dijo Byakuran, más como una verdad a una pregunta.

-Exacto-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Yuni pregunto calmada, para ser la más joven en aquel grupo era la única que mantenía la calma.

-Ellos son ambiciosos, la batalla de hace años no fue más que una advertencia, ellos querían derrocar a todo, lograron acabar con Demone y Shi parcialmente-su mirada paso por todos los presentes- Ustedes escucharon el nombre de las tres familias más poderosas desde pequeños, cuando derrocaron el _imperio_, nuevas familias tomaron su lugar y solo una conservo el título de _rey_-

.

.

.

-Me estás diciendo ¿Qué están vivos?- Alice pregunto confundida y enojada.

-Lo puedes ver tu misma- señalo Nat

Frunció el ceño al tiempo que observaba las fotografías y las fechas de cuando fueron tomadas.

-Esto es una broma… ¿Cómo pueden estar vivas estas personas?- paso su mano por sus rubios cabellos y pateo una silla-¡Me estas jodiendo!-

-No le hará bien a Alluka- susurro la peli negra

-¡No le hará bien a nadie!-grito-¡Seres queridos! ¡Natsu son nuestros seres queridos! ¡Se supone que murieron! ¡Lo vimos!- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Lo sé!- la peli negra estaba sollozando.

.

.

.

-Acepto- el peli blanco soltó sin más sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes-¿Dónde firmo?- sonrisa divertida.

-Yo igual- Yuni se unió a su amigo come dulces.

Haru no necesitaba respuesta por parte de los dos peli negros para saber que ellos también lo hacían.

Solo quedaban tres.

Kozato tomo un poco de tiempo pensando.

-Bien- suspiro con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Me alegra volver a verte, Haru-

-A mí también-

-Haru-chan… Eres una persona muy fuerte- Dino se había levantado y dirigido hacia la castaña para darle un gran abrazo.

-Dino-san… Gracias-

Tsunayoshi no decidía, sabía que podía creer en Haru, si intuición le decía que no tenía que desconfiar, pero no se sentía preparado para otra batalla.

Tenía miedo. De perder a alguien, de que sus amigos salieran lastimados, de que alguien inocente sufriera algún daño. No se sentía listo para liderar.

-No estás solo, Tsuna-san-

La voz de su amiga, calmada y con una sonrisa cálida en el labio le lleno de paz interior, le quito las dudas y el miedo, y es que ella tenía razón, él no estaba solo. Tenía apoyo, amigos, tenía una familia.

-Acepto-

* * *

><p>Lo siento (?) Pero la musa se puso de terca, luego se largo y luego entre en la escuela, luego llegaron las tareas, los trabajos, la falta de sueño y no saber como seguir con la historia, pero mejor tarde que nunca! Bueno eso digo yo xD<p>

¡Les agradesco tanto por su lectura y comentarios Sayaneko-chan y chica panquesito!

¡Nos leemos! Besitos y abracitos :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de la gran mansión Demone, apacibles, siempre llenos de vida, tranquilos, calmados, todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Después de ver nuevamente a sus amigos, y saber que todos estaban bien, sintió un peso menos, pues que Morte estuviera tras ellos, aun después de que no formara parte de la familia, y que en su ausencia alguno hubiera resultado lastimado causaría en ella un gran dolor, todos y cada uno de los presentes en aquella reunión era importante.

Sintió unos pasos tras ella, pero no se preocupó mucho, en los tres meses que las demás familias entraban y salían de la mansión se había acostumbrado a todas y cada una de las personas por las que eran conformadas.

-Xanxus-san- como siempre ella era muy cortes, con todos y sin excepción.

-…- el peli negro no contesto, solamente paso su vista por la delicada figura frente de él.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- increíblemente con quienes pasaba más tiempo era con él y con Hibari.

El hombre frunció el ceño al notar algo blanco, que supo reconocer como una venda, saliendo descaradamente de una de las muñecas de la castaña, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Qué es esto, basura?- la tomo del brazo y levanto la mano lastimada de la chica.

-Duele- hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Quién te la hizo?- casi gruño al preguntar aquello.

-D-Durante un entrenamiento- dijo con dificultad, verdaderamente le dolía el brazo y que un troglodita sin tacto le tomara de esa forma le hacía enojar, y si no le soltaba pronto algo malo pasaría.

-…- le vio con desconfianza, aun sin soltar su brazo, ella le miro con aquellos ojos chocolate.

-Suélteme por favor- pidió de manera amable y pacífica.

-Oblígame- sonrió de medio lado y burlón.

Haru por su parte bajo la mirada y sus cabellos lograron cubrir su rostro, sonrió con maldad y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

De un momento a otro Haru utilizo parte de su fuerza para hacer al mayor perder el equilibrio, por un momento el caería pero se repuso rápidamente, sujetando más fuerte la muñeca de la castaña.

-Eres buena… Basura- le seguía llamando de esa manera, que le molestaba en sobre manera.

-Eso no es todo… _Don-_muchos temían aquella nueva personalidad de la castaña, pues tendía a ser arrogante y temible.

Las llamas salieron de las manos de Haru, y aquellos orbes chocolate tomaron una tonalidad rojiza. Movió los labios, pero el mayor no pudo descifrar que es lo que había dicho, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba encerrado en una jaula.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Haru le pudio de manera amable que la soltara, pero usted no hizo caso- se masajeo la muñeca con delicadeza- Aténganse a las consecuencias- le miro con superioridad y se fue.

-Pequeña basura- susurro al tiempo que la jaula desaparecía.

-Ella es fuerte- escucho una voz tras él, pero no se inmuto.

-Claro que lo es… Después de todo es la princesa del infierno- ambos sonrieron de medio lado, divertidos y ansiosos de tener una lucha con alguien como aquella chica.

-¿Qué sabes de su hermano?- giro el cuerpo para quedar con su nuevo a acompañante.

-Ella tiene razón… Él es un traidor- afilo la mirada.

-Tenemos que movilizarnos, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados por mucho tiempo-

En ambos era poco común hablar por tanto tiempo, pero en aquellas condiciones era necesario. Hibari y Xanxus no dejarían que se repitiera lo mismo que en su pasado con la castaña.

. . .

Caminar por la gran mansión Morte hacia que tus piernas temblaran, los cuadros parecían más grandes y lúgubres de lo que en realidad eran, aquellos grandes pasillos poco iluminados, las recamaras innecesariamente espaciosas y amuebladas, las ventanas que hacían que en la noche entrara la luz de la luna siempre permanecían cerradas durante el día, razón que solo la familia sabia.

O al menos eso le parecía a Tsuna, que aun después de casi tres meses de permanencia en la gran mansión siempre terminaba perdido.

-Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?-suspiro con pesadez preguntando qué camino debería tomar ahora, si regresar por donde había llegado o ir por alguno de los pasillos que se encontraban frente a él. Puede y que encontrara otra salida o bien perderse aún más, no sabía.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- escucho una voz levemente conocida.

-Bien, aún faltan unos detalles por pulir, pero en general los entrenamientos van bien- con paso calmado se fue acercando a aquella voces.

-Entonces no existirá ningún problema en la batalla- conforme se acercaba la voz se hacía más clara.

-No tienes de que preocuparte-una nueva voz se hizo presente- No dejaremos que alguien salga verdaderamente herido-

-Esto no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera, Pandora, no sabemos a quién podemos perder…-

-Haru, todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por los demás, nadie tiene que pedirlo, todas y cada una de las personas que han pisado esta casa son parte de nuestra familia- pudo distinguir la voz de aquella chica Kajika, sino le fallaba la memoria.

-Lo tengo muy presente, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de perder a alguno de ustedes- dijo la castaña.

-Y así como tú te sientes, nosotros estamos en las mismas…- una nueva voz se dejó escuchar, y aquella si la pudo reconocer enseguida- No queremos ni imaginar cómo sería perderte a ti- y aquello fue algo que le dejo desconcertado.

-_¿Perder a Haru? ¿De qué hablan?-_ estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta para entrar pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se atravesó en su camino.

-Joven Tsunayoshi, es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas- una sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios de aquel hombre de cabellos negro.

-Yo… no…. Es que… Me perdí… y yo…- no sabía con certeza que decir ante aquel sujeto que le ponía los pelos de punta- Lo siento-

-No se preocupe, sé que no lo hizo con malas intenciones, y si me sigue le indicare el camino para llegar a la sala, sus amigos le están buscando- sonrió con amabilidad y comenzó a caminar seguido del castaño.

-…Gracias- miro por última vez la puerta y siguió al mayordomo.

Tenía cosas que preguntar a Haru.

. . .

-¡Decimo!- el primero en notar su presencia en aquel lugar fue Gokudera, como siempre- ¿Dónde estaba?-.

-Me perdí…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza, por lo cual recibió un golpe por parte de su tutor y una risa despreocupada por parte de Yamamoto.

-No sorprende, es fácil perderse dentro de esta mansión, es como si los pasillos cambiaran de lugar- hablo tranquilamente y finalizo con una risa bastante divertida.

-¡Oh! Tsunayoshi, lo estaba buscando- la joven Alluka hizo acto de presencia con un par de hojas en las manos- Haru necesita de su presencia en la sala de juntas-

-¿Solo yo?-

-No, los demás jefes ya se encuentran en la sala, solo faltan usted y Haru- dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba su compañero- Tetsu tengo algo que quiero que investigues junto con Alice- le dijo mientras le deba las hojas que tenía.

-¿Exactamente de qué se trata?- pregunto mientras tomaba las hojas.

-…Ven conmigo y te lo diré- la de ojos rojos se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino.

-… ¿Esto es una broma?- su respiración se volvió pesada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

-¿Sucede algo?- el primero en preguntar fue el sol de Vongola.

-… Nada, nada importante- el peli negro recobro rápidamente la compostura y salió tras su amiga.

. . .

Ciel estaba entrando en los territorios de la mansión Demone, observando por la ventana del automóvil aquellos jardines que le vieron crecer, y pudo observar a la perfección la gran estructura que conformaba la mansión, aquella que por derecho le pertenecía.

_Ellos son tus primeros objetivos- _

Observo las dos fotografías que se encontraban cada una al inicio de los dos folders que tenía, y poso su mirada en el primer sujeto.

_Dino Cavallone_

_Continuara…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora. No pensé que me tardaría tanto en este capítulo. En serio perdonen._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Los pasos apresurados se escuchaban por los grandes pasillos de la mansión, siendo opacados de poco a poco conforme se acercaban al lugar de mayor bullicio dentro de la gran casona, que en esos momentos se encontraba dañada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dentro de la habitación se encontraban médicos, enfermeras personales, y algunos guardianes de las familias.

Únicamente guardianes que poseían las llamas del sol.

-No podemos parar la hemorragia- uno de los doctores se acercó a ella- Los guardianes hacen todo que está en sus manos pero no tenemos la menor idea de la clase de veneno con la que fue infectado-

-¡Doctor! ¡Su pulso está bajando drásticamente!- una da las enfermeras que se encontraban cerca de la cama donde descansaba el hombre grito y todos los demás se pusieron a trabajar.

-¡Necesitamos más sangre!-

-¡Está entrando en shock!-

-¡Rápido! ¡Traigan el desfibrilador!-

Ella solo podía observar a los médicos y guardianes trabajando, como se movían y daban todo de sí para evitar que su amigo muriera. No querían tener una baja más en la familia.

No podía creerlo, hasta unos momentos atrás estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, que harían cuando esto terminara.

Apretó los puños, logrando con esto que en sus manos quedaran las marcas de sus uñas. Salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban todos los demás. No podía creer que hasta ese punto pudiera llegar.

-Haru- escucho decir su nombre, pero no detuvo su carrera, necesitaba saber la razón de que se comportara de esa forma.

Cuando se encontró cerca del lugar no lo pensó mucho y entro escandalosamente en la habitación.

-¿Haru? ¿Cómo está?- ignoro las miradas de los demás y se acerca donde se encontraba el culpable de aquella situación.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- su voz fue un susurro letal que mando escalofríos a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Haru, no es el momento- uno de sus guardianes, no supo quién, se acercó a ella e intento tranquilizarla.

-No me importa… Por su culpa…- volvió a sentir la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo y como una corriente se liberaba por todo su cuerpo, un sensación cálida la lleno por completo, no sabía que era, pero se sentía extremadamente bien, y quería dejar fluir aquello.

Quería destrozar, demoler, infligir dolor al culpable. Tenía unas indescriptibles ansias de matar.

-Basura, cálmate- Xanxus hablo desde la puerta observando atentamente cada movimiento de la castaña.

Todos en la habitación la observaban dispuestos a detenerla en caso de que quisiera atacar al hombre que se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente en la silla alejado del centro de la sala, quien solo dirigía una mirada confusa.

Respiro tratando de alejar todo aquello que sentía en su interior, al no lograr decidió salir de aquel ligar antes de lanzarse sobre el Cavallone.

**. . .**

**Horas antes. **

Nadie sabía cómo rayos habían llegado a esa situación. Antes de la noche anterior, cuando los jefes discutían sobre los planes de ataque, todo se encontraba normal. Se habían despedido antes de partir a sus habitaciones para descansar, y todo seguía igual, sin nada fuera de lo común que pudiera alertarlos, o colocarlos en una situación de gravedad.

Pero a media noche las alarmas sonaron. Alguien había entrado en la mansión burlando la seguridad. Cuando Haru se reunió con Xanxus y Hibari en los pasillos, se encontraban ligeramente lastimados.

-_¡Jefa! Tenemos problemas en la sala de mandos- _había escuchado por el comunicador de su oreja- _Y no logramos contactar con Tetsu ni con Alluka- _

-¿Qué? Intentaron llamar a Taiga-

-_Taiga se encuentra en el ala norte siendo ayudada por dos guardianes de Shi, pero no tiene información de ninguno de los dos_- la voz de Alice se escuchaba preocupada- _Envié a Tayuya y a Pandora a revisar el ala sur donde se encontraban ellos antes de perder comunicación_-

-Está bien… Hibari-san ¿Podría enviar a alguien para ayudar en el centro de mandos?- la castaña observo detenidamente al mayor quien le dirigió una mirada extrañado.

La rama cibernética en la familia de Haru era muy poderosa. Más que cualquier otra que hubieran visto con anterioridad.

-Nyho está en camino-

-Gracias. Taiga, alguien de la familia Shi se dirige a ayudar-

_-Confirmado. La Kazoto está teniendo problemas en la sala central, Sakura está en camino junto con Ame, pero parecen ser demasiados enemigos- _

_-_Podrán encargarse. ¿Localizaste el punto por donde entraron?-

-_En el ala noreste. Bajo la gran estatua de bronce- _

-Entendido, nos encargaremos. Mantennos informados-

Las horas avanzaban y los enemigos disminuían. Cuando el caos termino y todos se encontraban esposando a los que lograron sobrevivir la noticia llego.

_-Los daños son graves pero podremos reponernos…-_el momento de silencio se sintió pesado- _Haru… perdimos a Natsu… y Tetsu está gravemente herido. Tampoco puedo localizar a Alluka-_ la noticia llego como un balde de agua fría para los miembros de la familia Demone.

-_Kyoya-san… Jackson… No logro comunicarme con él- _la voz del Nyho era débil.

Haru cayó al suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Hibari volteo la mirada y lanzo sus armas al suelo. Xanxus los observo y se sintió impotente.

Nuevamente les habían quitado a personas importantes. Morte los estaba derrotando poco a poco.

Pero lo siguiente que escucharon fue algo que nunca pudieron prevenir.

_-El jefe de la familia Cavallone… fue encontrado… con el arma que apuñalo a Tetsu a Natsu- _

**. . .**

**Actualmente **

Haru estaba en el jardín, tratado de tranquilizarse. Sabía a la perfección que Dino no era culpable, todo lo sabían, pero tenían que pretender que no era así. Para su suerte el rubio se encontraba justo frente a donde su hermano estaba ubicado. No habría podido controlar su enojo al saber que por culpa de su propia sangre había perdido a alguien de su familia, no sabía la ubicación de Alluka y Tetsu estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Nuevamente sintió algo creciendo en su interior y recorrer lentamente su cuerpo. Una sensación electrizante, que hacía que todo su ser se sintiera caliente, como si estuviera en llamar. Algo aterrador pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien, tan normal y cotidiano.

-Su poder esta despertado- la voz tras ella hizo que saltara levemente.

-Me asustaste-

-Lo siento señorita. No era mi intención- el mayordomo realizo una reverencia y observo directo a los ojos se su joven ama- Parecía tan confundida y enojada que no pude quedarme a un lado-

Ella lo observo directamente a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada a la luna, faltaba poco para que el sol saliera.

-Todo esto es por mí- levanto la mano como si pudiera atrapar la hermosa luna de esa noche- Quieren el poder que se encuentra en mi interior-

-Así es. Lo que Morte busca es el poder que le fue arrebatado hace ya varias décadas en el pasado- Sebastián se acercó a ella y le tendió un pequeña cajita de madera- Quieren recuperar el trono del inframundo-

Sin bajar la mano observo la caja, sus ojos estaban rojos, un tono parecido a la sangre.

-La única forma es que yo…-

-Lamentablemente si-

-Ya veo…- volvió su vista a la luna- Es hermosa… Es tan pura, limpia y tranquila-

. . .

Todos en la sala se encontraban tensos, esperando noticas favorables sobre el guardián de la nube de los Demone.

Muchos ya habían sido atendidos y ahora algunos tenían vendajes en los brazos y demás partes de su cuerpo. Otros estaban trabajando para encontrar a los otros dos miembros de las familias desaparecidos.

La tensión que sentían crecía cada que observaban al joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules moverse inquietamente en su lugar. El rostro imperturbable del joven los ponía aún más nerviosos, ni siquiera se molestaba por aparentar preocupación su Haru no se encontraba en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon rápidamente a ver quién entraba.

-Es hora de poner el plan en marcha- la mirada seria de la castaña hizo que todos se pusieran alerta- Los chicos encontraron a Alluka y a Jackson-

Haru observo detenidamente a sus amigos y aliados, pero de detuvo en la mirada de su hermano, quien parecía imperturbable.

-Se encuentran en la mansión principal- dicto seriamente aun con la mirada en Ciel- _Porta dell'inferno-_ el lugar donde su padre descansaba de su enfermedad, el lugar donde había nacido, también el lugar que conectaba el mundo del inframundo con el mundo de los humanos.

El lugar perfecto para que la ceremonia en que se pasaban los poderes se realizara.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Y pues así… <em>

_alegra77 gracias por el comentario, siento la demora, pero gracias a tu comentario –que releí hoy- pude escribir esto._

_Sólo unos cuantos capítulos más y esto dará fin._


End file.
